


Never Let Go

by Gothabilly13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slash, Smoking, Violence, talk of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unthinkable happens, but Remy just cannot let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own AU. The Gothabilly World if you will. I take great liberties with cannon and facts, making my own mishmash of the Marvel world.   
> Beta'd by me so mistakes are my own.   
> Feedback is welcomed greatly!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Westchester, NY**

Remy LeBeau sat on the roof of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and blew long plumes of blue smoke out of his plush lips. He was watching the sunset with out any feeling or thought about the vivid colors. He was hollow, empty, broken. His heart wanted to hope, it wanted to believe but the images kept playing over and over in an endless loop in his head.

Blood, claws, bones that glistened with alien metal, visceral colored organs ripped asunder.

_NO!_

Rubbing his eyes with his hand Remy tossed the butt away after charging it. The filter exploded with more force then intended and caused the boy to startle. He had been this way for weeks now. Ever since Logan left for the simple fact finding mission that ended in the worst way possible.

At the worst possible time.

Remy had just gotten back to himself. Had recovered fully from his ordeal in the frozen wasteland. Things were falling back into a fairly good groove. He spent quality time with Storm tending her plants and helping her in the garden. Challenged Bobby to endless matches on the Wii system, eating junk food and taking trash. Made careful and civil overtures of friendship to Rogue. Irritating Cyke in any way he could every chance he got. Helping Jean with the cooking, making her laugh the whole time. Assisting Jubes to hone her power in the Danger Room. And of course racing, drinking and general knocking about with Logan.

_God. Logan._

Just the thought of his name made Remy's heart clench. He couldn't pin point the moment he knew his feelings toward the burly feral mutant had deepened but he knew it was there.

A tangible energy between them. A glance across the felt of the pool table at Harry's, a smirk to the side as Remy mouthed off to Scott, a look of concern and a hand on the Cajun's shoulder after a brutal mission. It was there, they both felt it, they both ached from it. But neither had the balls to speak it aloud. And now Remy would never get the chance.

Logan, The Mighty Wolverine, was dead.

"Fuck!" he snarled and blinked the burn from his wicked eyes and got up. He had been sitting there for hours, the sun long set and the moon ghosting her way across the sky let the cajun know he had lost another evening to morose musings and painful pondering.

He made his way to the skylight into Storm's loft and jumped down. Landing on cat's feet he tiptoed his way through her room as the weather Goddess slumbered. He envied her ability to find rest. Remy hadn't been able to sleep through the night in weeks. His nightmares wracking his very soul as they found new and more painful ways to torture him. And now Logan wasn't there to keep him company, smoking on the porch as he shook off the horrors of his dreams.

Slipping from 'Ro's room he padded down the hall and wandered the mansion aimlessly. He missed Logan with such an acute feeling it was like a great shard of glass lodged in his chest that wouldn't come free. Why hadn't he ever said something? Why had he let the chances come and go and never opened his mouth to tell the gruff but honorable man how much the thief loved him?

No chance now.

It had gone so wrong so fast. Logan went off on a rare solo mission to speak with a rural farmer about an attack on the small town by Sabertooth. Gambit couldn't even recall now why Logan had gone by himself and why no one had questioned it. Why he had gone alone to track Victor Creed.

Remy's lips curled back in a vicious snarl at the thought of the bestial mutant. His heart flamed with such hate that his hands began to glow. Seeing the pinkish energy flicker over his fingers Remy took a deep breath and drew back the charge.

Logan had gone, had tried to find the farmer but got ambushed by Creed himself. They fought, with a ferocity Remy had yet to see the Wolverine express. Creed true to his MO played dirty, he snapped an inhibitor cuff on Logan's wrist in the midst of battle. His healing factor stifled Logan began to falter. Soon he fell and Creed took great pleasure in laying the feral open in a gruesome mockery of vivisection.

Remy gagged. His hand covering his mouth as he leaned against the wall outside Xavier's office and he sucked in a deep breath sobbing on the out gasp. The screams had been horrifying. God he couldn't imagine the pain.

Creed had Archlight film the whole thing and sent the charnel house footage to the X-Men. They sat in the War Room, all stunned and pale as they watched the monster rip Logan apart and at some points eat his flesh. When he was done he turned to the camera with a bloody grin and held up a...limb? Metal coated bone glistening in the sunlight and the distinct color left no doubt as to whom it came from. Sabertooth smirked and spoke two words before the video cut off.

"I win."

Storm and Jean leaned against each other sobbing together. Bobby, unable to control his response barfed on the floor, Beast at his side rubbing his back as tears spilled down his furred cheeks. Scott stood ridged and coiled, his jaw muscle flexing as he clenched his teeth. Rogue stared in stunned horror her face blank as she couldn't process the information. Jubilee wept openly crying out 'No' over an over. Charles bowed his head in sorrow.

Remy had watched the body behind Creed willing it to flinch, twitch ANYTHING. But it hadn't. His world swirled around him and he shoved the chair back from the table so hard it hit the wall. He ran.

Ran with all he had to the Danger Room. Fumbling with the keypad he made it inside just before the uncontrollable charge escaped and exploded. He stayed in there a while releasing the energy and slowly trying to understand. Finally sagging to the floor as he sobbed like a child. Hank came to collect him when the young man passed out.

They had searched the site, found bits of Logan's uniform, a few teeth but not Logan. His body was just gone. Charles had looked for Logan's signature with Cerebro for days but came up with nothing. It wasn't a 100% that he would have found Logan had he been alive but he had to try something. They all felt so frustrated and useless. In essence they had stood by and watched their friend and team mate die most horribly. It ate at their souls.

Remy paced to the back patio and stepped out into the cool night air. He ran his hands through his long hair pulling at it a little, feeling insane. Why did he continue to hope? Why couldn't he grieve? There was something in his chest the kept twisting telling him they had missed something.

Gambit was determined to figure out what. Even if it killed him. He would bring Logan home dead or alive. Huffing at the thought he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. He gather the bare essentials from his room and wrote a quick note. Pinning the note to Storm's door he left his com badge on Scott's desk and slipped out to the garage.

Walking the bike down the driveway to the gates he climbed on and kicked it to life. Settling his shoulders Remy turned to the right and revved the engine.

"Hang on Cher. Remy comin'." he mumbled and took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy headed north, toward where the fight had taken place, in rural Maine. Remy drove the back roads as he sorted through his thoughts and the who, what and where's of the whole sordid mess.

Who held Creed's leash this time? Was he acting on his own insanity or was there a pattern here? A thought kept niggling at the back of his head but he wasn't ready to look at it. Everyone knew the hatred and bloodlust between the two ferals and it was not a surprise that Creed would set a trap for Logan. What was surprising was that Logan had been caught off guard. Archlight's presence made the background thought more prominent and Remy felt a chill run down his spine as it had every time he considered that thought.

NO!

He shook his head and pushed the bike harder. He didn't want to consider that possibility until he had more proof. That might be more then Remy could bear. He slowed his bike as he reached in his jacket for his sunglasses. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the light sensitive mutant was not going to stop just to put them on. With a movement that spoke of lots of practice, Remy pulled them out and flicked the arms open. The shades slid onto his head and the boy gave a slight sigh as the tinted lenses gave his eyes relief.

The air held the cool crispness of early fall and Gambit shivered a little. There were very few people on the face of the planet he would drive north in cooling weather for. Logan was at the top of the list. As the scenery slipped by in a blur Remy let his mind wander to the last 'moment' he had with Logan. The last time the 'chance' had been there to say or act on what he felt so keenly.

It was right before the incident.

_The team was spending a leisurely afternoon on the back lawn having a picnic and getting the last of summer before the students returned for fall semester. But the picnic had been bustled inside when the blue sky clouded up and rain fell in torrents. True, Ororo could have sent it on it's way but she was always unwilling to tamper with the natural flow unless it was absolutely necessary._

_Remy wasn't part of the group that scampered inside. He'd pulled his now soaked tee shirt off and tossed it on the lawn chair as he sauntered down to the garden wall and perched himself on the edge. Pulling one long leg up to his chest and letting the other dangle, the boy turned his face up to the rain and let it cascade over him. His wet jeans clung to his lean form like a second skin and curved around his rounded butt._

_Auburn hair turned a dark garnet as the silken strands grew wet. His enjoyment of the simple storm was evident. With the others safe inside Remy let his shields down a little and breathed in the fresh washed air. It was a liberating feeling and how he had missed the summer rains of the South._

_He was aware of Logan approaching and slowly eased his shield back. Before he was closed again he caught a pulse of Logan's emotions. There was curiosity, admiration and a heavy dose of lust. Blushing despite the cooling rain Remy turned his head to look at the feral as he walked up and leaned on the wall._

_"You like getting soaked, Gumbo?" Logan asked shaking his head making droplets fly off his shaggy hair. Remy looked at the man beside him with an amused expression in his ruby and ebony eyes. "Oui, 'tis refreshin'." he said and tilted his head back opening his lips to the falling rain._

_Logan hadn't been able to hide the way he stared, watching the boy's throat ripple and how his golden skin glistened with the moister. Drops hung on his long lashes making them seem jeweled. The feeling of lust increased making Gambit have to lower his gaze. Their eyes locked and the moment seemed to stand still. A heat passed between them, almost palpable. Remy wished he were brave enough to reach out and pull the large man to him. To crush their mouths together in a kiss more hungry then any either had ever known._

_His gaze was distracted by a bead of water running from Logan's sideburns and trekked down the strong neck only to dissapear into the soft coils of dark hair at the neck of his tee shirt. A white wife beater that Remy noticed was now almost translucent with the rain. He could make out every dip and valley of the strong man's magnificent form._

_Logan's lips parted to speak but before he could muster the air the back door was flung open and Bobby's voice carried to them. "Food's ready! Better get here quick Hank may eat it all!" he said, laughter clear in his voice. Behind him they could hear the blue doctor protesting the Iceman's taunt._

_With a smile that was a little sad Logan shrugged his shoulders. "We better go eat." he said and paused a second before turning away. As Logan left, Remy let out a sigh that seemed to come from his toes and cursed himself for a coward. Hopping down from the wall he sauntered into the mansion and found a towel waiting by the door. Smiling Remy brought it up to his face._

Shaking off the memory Remy gunned the bike faster taking the curves at dangerous speeds. He had to find the feral mutant, there was not other option as he saw it.

At mid afternoon he stopped for fuel and something to make his stomach stop grumbling. Keeping his shades on he paid for the items and asked how far it was to the next freeway. The old grizzled man behind the counter eyed him up and down and then begrudgingly gave him directions. With a 'thank you' Gambit left and got back on the road.

The sun was just starting to slide down the sky as Remy made it to the 'scene of the crime'. Parking his bike he stretched the stiffness from his limbs and just listened It was the calm quiet of the woods just before sundown. Remy took a moment and let his shields down so he could sense if anyone was trying to sneak up on him.

Sensing nothing human he gave a dejected shrug and began to walk the perimeters again. The team had gone over it all, they had searched and came up with nothing. For a moment the boy wondered what he was thinking. What did he think he was going to find that the X-men hadn't? Who did he think he was? Sherlock Holmes? Fox Mulder?

Sighing in disgust he kicked at the dry leaves still stained dark with his friend's blood. "Damnit Logan WHY?" he said and his voice lifted to echo through the wooded area. "Why did you come here alone? Where are you?" He shouted into the stillness. Nothing responded.

He cursed in several languages and kicked at the leaves more violently. His boot struck something heavy and he heard a metallic 'tink' as it flew across the clearing and struck a rock on the other side.

Remy's heartbeat spiked and he dashed across the leaves. Going to his knees he fumbled for the item. Nimble fingers wrapped around the metal and he lifted it from the underbrush.

His breath caught in his throat.

It was the inhibitor cuff Creed had used to defeat Logan. The latch seemed to be broken now and there was dried blood on the shiny surface making the boy almost drop the damned thing. Taking a deep breath he turned it in his fingers looking for a clue. It was smooth, most likely adamantium. There was a fine bundle of wires running through the alloy and the electrical lock had a complicated mechanism.

The orange setting sunlight reflected off a point in the smooth surface. It was a maker's mark. Remy's felt his blood run ice cold so fast he actually shivered. His niggling voice became a shout as the proof lay right in his hands.

There was only one person Remy LeBeau knew of who used such a mark to denote his handiwork. Sagging on his heels Remy let out a horse shout of denial. His head fell back as he knew this was what he had feared. Could he do this? Could he face this demon? Steeling himself he thought of Logan and knew he couldn't back away. The Wolverine wouldn't were the tables turned. Logan would walk into Hell it's self to save a teammate and friend. Remy couldn't let his fear cloud things.

Getting to his feet, he began to amble back to his bike. He sat on the leather seat and stared at the cuff a moment more before slipping it into his duster and pulling out his cell phone. The number was one he'd never forget, it was carved into his memory. His fingers trembled as he dialed and waited while the line rang, his heart in his throat. If this was true he was taking the biggest chance making this call.

There was click and a beat of silence before a silky and sibilant voice broke over the line.

"Remy. How nice of you to call." The voice sent a pang of revulsion to the thief's stomach and he almost gagged. Taking a deep breath he scowled.

"Just tell me what you want, Essex." Remy's voice almost didn't shake as his thumb ran over the diamond etched into the metal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Remy, you sound very unkind." the scientist said in a solicitous tone. Remy held his breath as he thought again about the things Logan could be enduring under this mad man's control. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. He was beginning to get over the initial shock and moving on to livid.

"Why, Essex? Why him?" he demanded looking up at the twilight sky. He heard a soft chuckle and the sound of Essex shifting in his seat.

"Weapon X is a prime specimen-" He began but Remy cut him off.

"His name is Logan! He is a man not a specimen!" His anger showed in his tone making the scientist raise a brow as his interest grew in volume.

"Fascinating." Essex responded and his twisted mind moved quickly. Smiling though the thief couldn't see him, Sinister made a few notes on the notepad in front of him.

"He isn't dead, Remy. Why don't you come and visit?" His voice sounded positively cheery. The boy felt his stomach roll over. Remy knew there was little chance the scientist would let him go should he set foot in the man's lair, but the Cajun wasn't about to put his safety before Logan's. If he got the feral mutant free in exchange for his own freedom then he'd rethink his plan.

"Give me the coordinates." He said in a sullen tone as Essex knew he would.

"Wonderful." Essex said and gave him the location. Remy committed it to memory. Sinister cautioned him to come alone and not to 'try anything heroic'. Told him to leave the 'Do Gooding X-men' out of it.

"Oh, and Victor will be waiting to escort you to my office so please try not to antagonize him." the scientist said in a long suffering tone. Remy made an outraged sound.

"Me antagonize him?" He was speechless for a beat. "The fucking bastard gutted my--friend and I am supposed to be nice to him?" he asked covering the almost slip. Sinister didn't miss it and his warped mind filed that away for later use.

"Just asking you to be on your best behavior." he said knowing it would piss the thief off.

Getting off the phone as quickly as he could the Cajun pocketed the cuff once more and then kicked the bike.

"This ain't smart but Gambit don't have lot of choice." he mumbled to the wind before taking off in a spray of leaves and gravel.

It took two days of hard riding for Remy to reach the location. He had gone round and round in his head about possible escape, rescue, suicide scenarios. The truth was he didn't have any idea what to expect with out more information.

Pulling his bike off the road a mile from the location he rolled it into the brush and camouflaged it with branches. Making a last check of his gear he began to quick march through the light wooded area on foot.

What the hell was Sinister doing in Oregon anyway? Gambit shivered and pulled his duster closer, the sun was setting and the early autumn chill was making him edgy. Still grumbling to himself about the lack of intelligence this move was Remy came to a break in the foliage and beheld the nondescript warehouse. Well, nondescript if you didn't find it odd that there was a warehouse in the middle of the woods.

Scanning the area as he crouched in the brush Remy made out the surveillance easily. He knew once he stepped from the tree line he would be visible. Taking a moment he sat on his haunches and had a head clearing smoke. He thought about Logan and his heart did the flip floppy thing again. He knew he couldn't falter now. Logan needed him to be strong and face his demon.

Flicking the charged butt away Remy ignore the pop as he stood and stepped from the tree with his head high.

He walked around the building looking for the entrance. He knew that they were aware of him by now. He stopped when he found the metal door set in the wall next to a rolling bay door. Scanning again and wishing he had Logan's heightened senses, he walked up and knocked. He couldn't resist beating out "shave and haircut". There was a moment before the door clanged open and the towering figure of Victor Creed filled the door frame.

Remy didn't disguise his loathing of the creature. Creed sneered and extended a hand inviting Remy in.

"Been waitin' for ya, Swamp Rat." he growled. Taking a deep breath he assessed that the kid was angry and scared. Creed grinned shark like as he waited for Remy to move.

Holding the mutant's gaze Remy silently conveyed that he was prepared to do anything he could to exact revenge on Creed. With a slight nod he stepped forward and entered the building. Creed chuckled as the door slammed. Remy managed not to flinch, much. The space was wide and open, housing trucks and other vehicles Essex used for his purposes and for changing location. There was a door at the other end.

"Boss is waitin'." Creed said after locking the door with a screeching of metal. He shoved Remy's shoulder hard. The boy didn't stumble but moved with the push spinning to face the feral. Bo staff extended in a split second and pressing under Victor's chin, glowing bright fuscia.

"How well you 'tink you head grow back, connard?" he growled. Red eyes glowing wickedly. "Do not touch Gambit." he said making each word clear. Creed paused, he wasn't sure if he could recover from losing his head. He snarled at the boy but didn't move. Remy felt a little power shift back to him and he waited a beat longer before withdrawing the staff. He drew back the charge and put away his weapon.

Creed pointed ahead of them and grunted. "Through there." he said standing as close to Remy as he could with out touching. "Get movin' he don't like to be kept waitin'."

Remy paled, he knew just how much Essex didn't like it. Smoothing down his duster the Cajun strode confidently to the door.

The facility was fairly typical for Sinister. Cells, labs and rooms filled with horrors. Remy held his shields tight as he passed the spaces with living occupants. He couldn't think about them now, his one and only goal was Logan.

They rounded a corner and came to a stop before a pair of glassed doors beyond which the lay out of Essex' main lab could be seen. Remy couldn't help the shiver as he recalled his own time in just such a lab in Arizona. Creed caught the boy's response and laughed cruelly. "Bring back memories, Pretty Boy?" he leered. Remy bared his teeth and pushed through the doors.

The scientist was standing at a machine waiting for some sort of results when Remy came in. Turning he gave the thief a facsimile of a smile. His metallic skin glinted in the florescent lighting as the blood red jewel in his forehead seemed to wink. He wore a white lab coat and Remy pondered how un-comforting he looked in it compared to Hank in his.

Remy crossed his arms over his narrow chest and raised a brow at the scientist. He stared into the red eyes so much like his own yet so very different. He knew his heart was racing and he tried to calm it down.

"I am here, where is Logan?" he demanded and was grateful his voice didn't shake this time. Essex tilted his head to the side and seemed to take all of the thief in with his eyes. The Cajun felt his skin crawl and dark painful memories wafted up and he squelched them with a mental boot.

Logan.

He had to think about Logan.

Sinister moved from his machine and walked to a console next to the wall. He waved Remy closer. Flicking a few switches he brought the board to life. "Your- _friend_ \- has been a bit difficult." he said sounding conversational. Remy snorted and was about to snark back at the scientist when the wall before them scrolled open revealing a glass window into a cell.

Remy's heart skipped a beat and his blood ran cold. The room was dismal, gray metal walls and high lighted ceiling. What made the thief's heart all but stop was the sight of Logan in the middle of the room.

Hands shackled and stretched up and out by chains. Ankles likewise cuffed and chained spread wide. The feral mutant was suspended off the floor and utterly helpless. He was thrashing and roaring. His body clothed in a pair of shredded and soiled sweatpants. His prominent canines snapping and almost frothing at the mouth. It wasn't Logan chained up like a piece of meat, it was The Wolverine. The feral beast was so far beyond enraged Remy could feel it past his shields.

"What you doing to him?" Remy said darting to the window and pressing his hands flat to the surface. He scanned the room looking for how to get his friend out. "Let him go Essex, you have no right!" he said his anger reaching dangerous levels.

Sinister stepped up next to Remy. He reached out one cold hand and stroked a locked of the Cajun's hair back from his cheek making the boy flinch and jerk away.

"He has a very high tolerance for pain. Much like you." Essex said almost whispering. "If you want him freed, you have to calm him down first." he said his ruby eyes flickering with malice. "So, tell me, Remy. Is this man worth so much to you that you would risk being gutted by his bestial side?" The scientist watched the boy, waiting for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy's lungs stilled in a slight moment of shock. He turned his crimson and ebony eyes to the scientist, slitting them as he tried to read the man.

"Logan wouldn' hurt Remy." he said in an almost defiant way. Sinister smirked and tapped his chin with one finger.

"Logan wouldn't, but what about _him_?" He asked pointing to the figure thrashing in the bonds. "That is not quite your Logan now is it?" He watched the thief with piercing eyes noting every flinch and tremor of the boy's muscles.

Remy looked from Essex to the Wolverine. His heart beat painfully hard and he drew his bottom lip into his teeth. It would take some charming to be sure. He was going to have to reach Logan in order to get the Wolverine to withdraw. He needed more information.

"How long he been feral?" he asked still pressing his hands to the glass. Sinister clucked his tongue and moved back to the console. He turned up the lights in the cell making the captive roar.

"He has been stimulated to this state consistently for 6 weeks and 4 days." he said making a note on his pad and then flicking another switch. Remy gave a strangled sound.

"SIX WEEKS? You insane connard!" he shouted turning toward the scientist only to be further stunned when the switch Essex flipped sent an electrical shock through the restraints on Logan causing his muscled body to convulse and his agonized scream filled the space. The strength and force of the emotions coming from the berserk feral overwhelmed Remy's shields and the boy went to his knees under the weight of it.

Essex smiled at the boy as he slumped down gasping and gritting his teeth. The scientist was finding the results of this aspect of his experiment very informative. He reached out a hand and stroked Remy's hair and pulled the tie out freeing the long auburn locks. They spilled like spun copper over the boy's shaking shoulders. Essex had always admired the thief's beauty. He was very pleasing to gaze on and even better to touch, own, covet. His metallic fingers twitched to posses the boy. He had to steel himself, there was a time for everything and now was not the time for plundering LeBeau.

Essex cleared his throat of the bubbling lust. "It would be interesting to see if he can be retrieved at all at this point. I can tell you he has surfaced a few times but it was fleeting. But if you, my little charmer, can get him to calm then I promise that I will grant his freedom." His voice was sultry as he threaded his fingers in the copper silk. Remy shuddered in revulsion and didn't miss the fact that Essex had said Logan's release and nothing about Remy's.

Gathering his shields back around himself, the thief stood up and shook off the scientist's hand. His eyes blazed hot as he looked at Essex then flickered to Logan. Remy wondered when the other shoe was going to drop, he took a bracing breath. He knew there was more to the man's twisted scheme.

"What are the conditions, I know you have some." he seethed and grit his teeth. He hated Sinister with a force of a white hot nova. The metallic mutant laughed and nodded his head.

"Indeed you are correct, LeBeau." he said and flicked a switch letting the chains slacken and Logan fall with a painful sounding thud to the floor. Remy snarled and Sinister ignored him. He moved across the room to a cabinet he pulled the door open, rummaging for a few moments. He glanced back at Gambit and smiled again.

"You will not be taking your weapons. So put these on." he said tossing a pair of green scrubs at the thief. "And if you explode anything in the cell it will be catastrophic for you both so I strongly advise against it." he said and his demonic eyes locked on the lanky boy waiting for him to disrobe. Remy grimaced as he understood the scientist's lascivious look.

"What else?" he grunted and turned to see Logan moving in the cell. The feral was fumbling to his feet still tethered by the chains and ripping mad. He turned around sniffing the air and tripping on the chains. His gold eyes locked on the window and he moved to approach it fast. Just shy of reaching the window Logan was pulled up short by the chains. He was unable to reach to window enough to touch it. He extended his claws trying to swipe at it. The sliver blades were mere inches for the glass, Sinister had been precise in his calculations. Logan roared and his claws moved in and out rapidly, flickering in his knuckles.

Essex grinned at the feral's response and rubbed his hands together. He knew that they had the mutant's attention despite his maddened state. He looked Remy up and down and flicked his fingers in an urging motion. "You should change." he said and walked back to the console. "You will let me observe everything that takes place and I reserve the right to add obstacles to your task." Remy made a disgusted sound but really he hadn't expected less from the man. Nothing was sacred to Essex. he smirked at the boy's sound and turned back to Logan watching the feral even as he studies the boy's reflection in the glass.

He saw Logan's eyes flicker from the scientist with unmitigated hate to the boy and Essex noticed the softening of the expression. When the beast looked at Remy he became 'different'. The scientist smirked, this would be easier then he imagined and the results could be both fascinating and devastating to those involved.

Remy knew Essex was trying to humiliate him and take further control from him. He kept his eyes on Logan as he stripped. He folded his duster over a chair and then quickly shucked his shirt and jeans. Setting his boots next to the chair he had folded his clothing on, Remy shrugged into the simple scrubs and then padded barefoot to the console.

"Remy's 'tings betta' be der when he come out." the boy said and gripped his fists. Sinister made tisking sound and rolled his eyes at Remy. "Don't be absurd, LeBeau." he said. He turned to the monitor screen on the console and pointed one long finger. "I want you to see this before you go in." he said and refrained from licking his lips as he walked behind the boy.

Remy's gaze turned to the screen and it flickered to life. It was footage of Logan strapped down to a metal table, the date in the corner showed it was mere days after the X-men had received the grizzly video.

Essex was standing next to the still healing mutant. He was asking Logan questions as the mutant was briefly lucid and hadn't slipped into feral just yet. Remy's breath caught in his throat because he felt Sinister press up behind him and the broken look in Logan's eyes.

"Don't you think they'll try to save you?" Essex on the screen asked Logan. The feral looked pained for a moment and he lifted his chin in stubborn defiance so typical it made the thief's eyes water.

"They won't leave me to rot. But-" he turned his still blue eyes to the side. "If they think I'm actually dead..." he trailed off lost a moment in a sharp pain and the wondering if they would look for him after all. Essex gripped the feral's chin and turned it back to face him, silver skin flashing in the lens.

"Will no one even try?" his red eyes peering into Logan's blue with a fierceness. Logan's breath hitched and Remy's mimicked it.

"Remy." Logan whispered. "Maybe Remy..." his eyes closed as another wave of pain washed over him and he lost lucidity for a while. The clip stopped and Remy felt Essex slip his hands around the boy's slender waist.

"Why you doin' this, Essex?" he rasped. The scientist growled and pressed his lips to Remy's ear. "Have to make him jealous." he said and his hands went in two different directions. One descending to cup the boy's crotch the other ascending to clutch his slender throat. "Look at him." he hissed. Remy struggled in indignation his fear bubbling up like a burning sensation. "Hands off, Essex!" he gasped and felt the hand gripping his throat tighten cutting most of his breath off. The boy stilled as Logan let out a roar and lunged at the glass again being pulled up short like a dog on a leash.

"See, he doesn't like that I am touching you. Did you know he felt this?" he asked Remy as he nipped at the boy's ear and slipped his hand into the cotton pants, fondling the boy and being sure to leave his scent on the soft skin. Remy squirmed in the grip, his face blushing and he still struggled to breathe properly. His fear of Essex overwhelming his better instincts.

Suddenly Sinister let him go and stepped back. His red eyes watched Logan with intensity as he gave Remy a shove toward the rounded door. "Now get in there." he snapped trying to control his own response to the boy and his silken hair and sweet skin. "This is a bet that could cost you more then you know, Gambit." he said as the circular rolling door opened before the thief. Remy took a long deep breath and stepped into the space opened for him. He kept his back to Essex not wanting the man to see the shame in the boy's eyes at his unwanted touch.

The door closed behind him rolling around to spill him into the cell giving not option to stay out. Remy stood for a moment his eyes locked on Logan's as the feral sniffed the air sitting in a low crouch, gauging the boy.

"Hey, Logan." he said softly reaching out empathetically to the feral trying to assess the full state of his mind. He was stunned by the strength of indignation and possessiveness he encountered. Logan twitched his nose again and that was all the warning Remy got. Logan pounced him, knocking the boy to the floor pinning him down.

Remy gasped as the wind was knocked from his chest and he stared up at Logan. The feral gnashed his teeth and then began to snuffle the boy's neck and face. Remy stilled, waiting to see what Logan's response was to Essex' scent. When he reached the spot on the boy's ear, Logan let out a deep and dangerous growl. He leaned back and snikt out his claws. Remy's heart spiked and he held up a hand.

"Logan, it's Remy..it's me...come back..." he pleaded reaching out with his empathy to try and calm the feral. Logan's head snapped back at the mental brush and his teeth bared more. His hands moved fast and shredded the boy's scrubs. Essex watched with rapt attention making notes like a mad man.

Remy was embarrassed and startled when Logan began to sniff the path Essex' hand went down his torso to his groin. Reaching out carefully he touched the man's hair. The feral snarled and snapped his head up, Remy could see the building anger in the feral's expression. His pulse kicked again as he floundered under the rage he felt from Wolverine. Desperate to not be gutted or ravished the boy reached for something to soothe the beast.

His mind called up a piece of music, a song from the shuffle on the boy's ipod. A turkish pop song sung in french. It was sad and brooding but the tone was calming. Remy's deep smokey voice filled the space as Wolverine drew back his arm ready to swipe at the boy again. His gold eyes flickered and he paused. Remy sang with as much emotion as he could.

On est bien peu de chose

Et mon amie la rose

Me l'a dit ce matin

A l'aurore je suis née

Baptisée de rosée

Je me suis épanouie

Heureuse et amoureuse

Aux rayons du soleil

Me suis fermée la nuit

Me suis réveillée vieille

Pourtant j'étais très belle

Oui j'étais la plus belle

Des fleurs de ton jardin

On est bien peu de chose

Et mon amie la rose

Me l'a dit ce matin

Vois le dieu qui m'a faite

Me fait courber la tête

Et je sens que je tombe

Et je sens que je tombe

Mon c"ur est presque nu

J'ai le pied dans la tombe

Déjà je ne suis plus

Tu m'admirais hier

Et je serai poussière

Pour toujours demain.

Logan's eyes flashed from gold to blue and back again. A growl slipped from his lips that sounded strangely like 'Remy'. The boy's hand came up and cupped Logan's cheek.

"Oui, Logan." he said, his heart unclenching a bit. Logan's eyes flickered to blue again and he looked like he was stunned.

"Rems." he gasped. He felt his claws slipped back in and he reached for the boy. Sinister was surprised at how quickly Remy had reached the man. There was more between them then he had guessed.

"That won't do." he snarled and flicked the switch shocking Logan harshly and sending him right back to berserker. The feral jerked over Remy and let out a roar his claws flicked out and he glared at the boy with gold angry eyes. Remy swam under the avalanche of the feral's emotions. He pressed hand to Wolverine's chest as he tried to regain his connection.

"Cher." he pleaded even as the Wolverine pressed a thigh between he boy's legs.

*****

translation of song

Artist: Natacha Atlas

Title: Mon amie la rose

Vid Link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeP-bJFg1bQ

Lyrics:

We are truly insignificant

And that's what my friend the rose

Told me this morning

I was born at dawn

Baptized in dew

I blossomed

In the rays of the sun

Happy and in love

I closed my petals at night

And when I awoke I was old.

Yet I had been beautiful

Yes, I was the most beautiful

Of all the flowers in your garden

We are truly insignificant

And that's what my friend the rose

Told me this morning

See, the God that made me

Now makes me bow my head

And I feel I'm falling

And I feel I'm falling

My heart is almost bare

I have a foot in my grave

Already I am nothing

You admired me only yesterday

And I shall be dust

Forever, tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Remy was trying to clamp down on the panic that raced through him. He couldn't let this happen. He had to get Logan's attention again to hold on to that. If this went the way it seemed to be heading it would ruin any chance of anything good ever happening between them. "L-L-Logan..."he gasped as the feral reached for his hands trying to pin the boy down.

Essex made notes, his pen flying across the paper. He was fascinated, would the feral really make this elemental claim on the Cajun that the man within was hesitant to make? The scientist was sure there was some over thought and pointlessly emotional reason that they hadn't been physical. Of that he was sure as well, the boy had been embarrassed when Sinister touched him in front of the feral. A type of reaction he'd never gotten from Remy and it spoke volumes.

The Wolverine was fighting Logan for control, the pain drew him out and the territorial instinct drove him to take the boy he had already considered his. The human side was fighting hard to keep his footing. Whatever his primal side might admit to, the logical side was still trying to deny what he felt for the brash and beautiful boy.

Remy's red and black eyes pleaded with the ones before him that flickered gold and blue. He was pulling with the part of his empathy he could manipulate, the fear and anger were overwhelming his finer control. "It's Remy, He come to get you out, Logan, but he need you to come back, Logan, Please give 'ol Remy a sign you hear him." he said his deep voice shaking with the effort repeating the name to draw the logical side to him. He struggled in the stronger mutant's grip. He could feel the physical response Wolverine was having from rubbing against the boy's lithe body. His fingers shook with the strain. He darted his eyes around the space and found nothing that could help him gain control. The blue slipped back into Wolverine's eyes for a few beats. He drew back letting Remy up. "Git away from me, Rems." he gasped and he felt the boy squirm from under him. Regaining his feet Remy shook his head.

"Ain't gonna give up on ya, Cher." he whimpered as he moved into a defensive crouch despite his nudity thanks to Wolverine's claws. The feral looked at him a few more beats and then the gold returned. There was a growl and he leapt at the boy. Remy moved like thought and was heading across the room. He hit the far wall spinning to watch what Wolverine was doing.

"Logan! Stay! Don't let go! Never Let Go!" he said raising his voice in a desperate manner. His full feeling for the man surged forward and he let it flow to Logan without filter. The sensation made Remy gasp aloud as the strength of what they both felt surged between them almost visible it was so powerful.

The feral stumbled and shook his head as he slammed into Remy bringing him flat against the wall. Remy struggled for breath even as the Wolverine fought to keep control. In a last ditch effort Remy leaned forward and grasped the dark sideburns. Pulling Logan to him he breathed a silent prayer.

Their lips met as the boy gave over his feelings in the kiss. He felt the Wolverine growl more the heard it. Wolverine's hands clutched him tight as the boy hoped the emotions he offered would be more then the anger and pain. He gave in as the feral deepened the kiss parting his lips and plundering his wet mouth. There was a groaning sound as he tasted Remy for the first time. The man fought his inner beast not wanting this to be lost to the baser instinct to claim and mark the boy. He could never forgive himself if he raped the kid.

Making a deep and almost angry sound into Remy's mouth Logan pushed the beast away and took back his reality. His hands slipped up the boy's now bare back as he crushed them together. At last, he held Remy in his arms. God, he tasted like nothing else. Spice and smoke and something deeper, something purely Remy.

The Cajun trembled at the shift in emotions as Logan took back his control. He felt his own relief course through the link they were connected by. He also knew he couldn't hide the truth of his feelings for his best friend.

Breaking for air they blinked at each other and panted. In the lab Essex grinned like a monster as he watched the scene unfold. The depth of their feelings for each other made his experiment so much more interesting. A thought came to mind and he made another quick change of plans. He clicked the intercom.

"Well done, LeBeau." he all but cackled. "The Wolverine is free to go." He let the sentence hang in the air as he flicked a few more switches and the shackles fell from Logan's wrists and ankles. His red eyes watched at two heads turned to look at the window having both forgotten for a moment that he was there watching them like they were animals in a zoo.

Logan's lips curled as he put himself between Remy's naked body and the scientist he loathed with intensity. Remy gasped from the shift in Logan's emotions. He struggled to close off the link but found it unresponsive. Blinking, the boy tried again. The link remained, just lessened in intensity. "Merde." he whispered and looked up at the exchange going on between Logan and Essex. Logan shook his head at the scientist. "I ain't fooled, Sinister. You let the kid go with me and I won't tear your arms off." He said his voice deep and raspy. He held the scientist's gaze as he let his stare speak volumes. Essex stared back unblinking. "Gambit and I had a bet. Would you like to wager for the boy, Logan?" he asked his metallic fingers stroking his chin. Logan growled deeper in his chest.

"He ain't a possession." he snapped at the silver mutant. "He don't belong to you." he said and snkt his claws out. Remy could feel the intensity of what Logan was feeling for him and he was dizzied by it.

"Logan, Cher...don't..." He stammered trying to stop the mutant from advancing. He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder squeezing it. He tingled at the contact, the link still pulsing with their emotions. Logan glanced over his shoulder at Remy.

"No." he said simply. He wasn't about to even entertain the idea of leaving with out the kid. No way in hell. He reached back, withdrawing the claws and grasped Remy's hand in his then pulled the boy toward the glass. "You gonna let us out or do I trash yer lab, Sinister?" He said flashing the hand with still extended claws. His other hand clenched tight on the Cajun's.

Essex tilted his head and he narrowed his eyes. He knew that there was little he could do to the feral once he was free and if Logan was claiming Remy as his then he would most likely cause a great deal of damage. Essex couldn't risk the damage to his work. He could get something else from them none the less and that was a compromise he could live with. After all he could just snatch them again should he need more.

"If I let you out you will make a mess of my work, I suggest a deal." Essex said and drew closer to the glass. "Remy can go with you, free, untouched and whole if you will both participate in a little experiment. In the interest of civility we both agree no violence or damage to property will occur." He raised a brow at Logan. Remy felt the feral considering the idea.

"Non!" the Cajun shouted. "You goin back on you word, Essex!" he said moving next to Logan and heedless of his nudity. "Remy already won de bet. Logan goes free, that's what we agreed." His red pupils glittered. Sinister looked at the Cajun and smirked. "This is a new deal." he said and crossed his arms. "You can agree or you can fight the troop of marauders and clones I have on hand. Either way I get information. I am just hoping you'll agree so I can get the more interesting information instead of the fight." He shrugged his shoulders not really caring that either of them felt indignant or appalled. That was irrelevant. Logan squeezed Remy's hand. "What is the experiment?" he asked and Remy turned his head looking at him shocked. "Logan! you can't trust 'em." he said shaking his head, long cinnamon hair tumbling over on eye. Logan swallowed the desire that bubbled up and shook his head.

"I just want to hear the terms to be sure it ain't better then risking your life fighting them assholes." he said giving the boy a gentle nod as they both felt the link flare. Gambit looked deep into the feral's eyes and his heart spiked. "Ok." he mumbled. "Won't be good." he added.

Essex grinned. "Excellent." He moved up to the glass. "I have observed the connection between the two of you. I am guessing that you haven't given in to it yet, if the blush on LeBeau's cheeks and the intensity of that kiss is anything to go by. Incidentally, I had no idea you could blush, Remy." he laughed as the boy flushed again. Sinister bared his teeth in a frightening grin. "I want to observe the first coupling." The response was as he expected.

"No way!" Logan said with a chesty growl. "Fuck yourself!' Remy shouted and stepped in front of Logan. Sinister chuckled and shrugged again. "I am suggesting you take a moment to talk about it. And let this be a little food for thought, Remy." he said locking eyes on the boy. "There are ten copies of Victor Creed in this building, and should I feel threatened I might have to instruct all ten of them to reacquaint you with the past." he said watching the boy pale.

"Non..." Remy breathed as he almost stumbled back. Sinister nodded his head and lifted a hand. "So, the choice is yours. LeBeau. Let me watch you with the one you want or I will film you being ripped apart by ten of the one you never wanted." Logan felt the boy's pain, fear and shame throb thorough the link and he understood what the scientist was saying. "I won't let you do that." he said pulling Remy back with his hand and turning the shaking boy to his shoulder. "Give us a minute." he said pulling Remy back toward the farthest corner of the cell. Remy was shaking his head and looking desperately at the feral. "Logan, he ...I..." He couldn't form the thoughts as he tried to gather his self control. Logan clasped the boy's face in his hands bringing their eyes level.

"Listen to me, Rems." he said and waited until the Cajun was actually seeing him and not the horror in his mind. "I ain't gonna let Creed touch you." He said his voice low and steady as he promised the boy. Remy trembled and tried not to look pathetic.

"Remy, sorry cher." he said feeling his eyes burn. "He not want it to be dis way." Logan felt his heart clench and he held the boy's chin up. "I don't care about the past and I ain't blamin you fer nothin." he said and then pulled the boy's mouth to his. He kissed Remy hard and deep. The Cajun felt his knees wobble as the feelings washed thought him and fed back into Logan. The canadian broke the kiss and locked their eyes again. "I want ya, Rems. So much. That ain't gonna change just cuz the perv wants to watch." he said and let the boy feel his fear of losing him in the fight. "But I can't take the chance that one of those fuckin Creeds is gonna get the drop on ya, not when I can prevent it." he said and held the boy to him snuffling in his hair.

"You just focus on me, forget there's anyone else." he said knowing the situation was fucked up beyond belief but he wasn't about to put the boy on the line. He had seen what Creed could do to a victim and he couldn't bare it if that happened to his Cajun.

Christ, when had he started thinking like that?

Remy hugged the big man to him and fought the fear. "Remy trust you, Logan." he said in a low whisper. "Didn't want it to be like dis is all." He sounded dejected. Logan pulled his head from the boy's silken hair.

"I know Rems, me either but it don't change the fact that I want it. I want you, darlin'. Nothin gonna change that." he promised. He let his eyes roam over the boy's beautiful face. "Just one thing...Remy...I don't share." he said letting the weight of his words be felt over their connection. "If I take you as mine then your only mine." His voice was gruff and low. Remy looked back with wide eyes and nodded his head.

"Remy know, Logan." he said and pressed their forehead's together. "He don't want to share neither." he said and the regret for the circumstances welled in his belly. Logan kissed him again and then turned toward the scientist.

"We let you watch, we go free, no tricks, no bullshit." he said looking at the mutant. "I see one hair on Creed's head, all deals off and I will savage ya." he said his teeth bared. Sinister returned the expression.

"Agreed." Sinister smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan held the scientist's gaze for a few beats. Honestly, he didn't trust the mutant any further then he could comfortably spit a dead rat. However, he knew that he had to bide his time so they could get out as safely as possible. The feral knew that even at their best he and Remy couldn't beat more then three Creeds maybe four, never ten. He was deeply alarmed to know there were so many versions of the volatile mutant on hand and he couldn't begin to imagine what they might do to the Cajun should things go wrong.

He was hoping to stall for time, he seriously did not want to have sex with Remy for the first time with the twisted man watching. There was no hiding how his wild side had responded to the boy and the way Essex had touched him. His secret was out, but going by the kiss Remy had laid on him, Logan had a pretty good guess the feelings were mutual. After so long it was almost unbalancing to know it.

Looking back to the Cajun at his side, Logan noticed things about the boy he'd either never seen or had blended with the whole that his mind, body and soul recognized as 'Remy'. The long muscles of his neck, the way his hip jutted out to the side when he stood at alert. The color of his full lips and the sprinkling of fair hair along his arms. When the hell had Gumbo gotten all these tattoos? His dark eyes moved over the smooth pale skin altered here and there with dark ink and personal images.

One large hand came out to run a digit down the life-like ace of spades on the boy's upper bicep. Remy's head titled slightly to the side. He watched Logan with avid glittering eyes. "Cher..." he mumbled and licked his lips. "Remy don't know if he can do dis." he said and reached to grasp the wandering hand in his holding on with a slight tremble. Logan lifted his eyes to the boy's.

"Rems, you have to trust me." he said trying to tell the boy silently that they were looking for a way to break free. "Follow my lead." he said stepping closer to the boy again. He caught the soft but firm mouth with his own once more, taking a moment to relish the heady taste of his chosen mate. Remy raised a brow as they parted to breathe, his head pulling back in mild indignation. "Don't be needin' to lead Remy. He know what he's doin' when it come to amore." he said his cockiness returning a bit. Logan grinned and shook his head nuzzling the boy's jaw-line.

His breath was warm and wet on Remy's skin. The surprisingly gentle kisses mixed with the scratchy sideburns on his skin made the Cajun shiver. Logan's lips pressed to his ear and a husky whisper sent shivers down his spine, once for the sensation and twice for what Logan said.

"String 'em along. I told you, I don't share." His hands slid around the narrow waist to grasp the firm, rounded ass in a covetous hold. Lifting his head, Logan cocked an eyebrow of his own. Remy almost smiled but caught himself at the last minute not wanting Essex to catch on. He brought his long fingered hands up to wrap around Logan's neck and he made a low sound in his throat.

"Put on a show, oui?" he said his voice smokey and deep. Logan growled in agreement and his hand slipped from the boy's bottom to caress a path up Remy's hip and over his torso. Fingers sliding over the pale raised lines of a large scar on Remy's abdomen. The lines were jagged and long and looked to have been vicious when inflicted. He raised his concerned, blue eyes to Remy's. The boy shrugged little.

"Creed, in da tunnels." he said simplifying the savaging he had gotten at the feral mutant's hands in the Morlock tunnels when he tried to stop the wholesale murder. Logan's mouth formed a straight line as he felt a wave of pure blind hatred for the bastard well in his chest. Remy felt the wave too and gasped a bit at the force. His hands tightened on Logan's shoulders and his eyes grew glassy. "Dat all really for Remy?" he asked a little bewildered sounding. Logan's feelings were layered. There was the hate for Creed yes, but behind it, fueling it, was Logan's desire to protect the boy, to keep safe something he treasured. "You really feel dat much for dis tief?" he asked and couldn't help the way his body cleaved to Logan's.

Logan nodded his head, grasping a fistful of the copper hair he had itched for years to touch and thread his fingers through. "Darlin', that ain't the half of it." he said and took another deep kiss from the boy.

Essex was growing a bit impatient. Their 'pillow talk' made no sense to him. He wanted them to get on with it. He flicked the mic on and spoke with a slight irritation in his tone. "Do you need mood lighting or something?" he asked and twisted his mouth as they parted and looked at him again.

"Keep yer shorts on, Sinny." Logan said in a snarl. Essex gave a predatory grin. "It's your 'shorts' that are in question, Wolverine." he snapped. His hand slithered out and flipped a switch. "Now get on with it." he said as a section of the floor began to rise. It looked like a rectangle block coming up from the floor. It stop at about mid-calf height with a grinding of metal. Essex had provided them a 'bed'. Logan shook his head wanting to claw the fucker's eyes out. This was not any way he wanted to begin intimacy with Remy. If Logan hadn't needed to pretend compliance, he would have gone through the glass and gutted the scientist when he first suggested it.

Remy could sense the way Logan's feelings were quickly coming to a point and he hoped to forestall any explosions of the Wolverine until they were more apt to get out of the complex alive. He touched the side of Logan's face drawing his attention from the scientist. "Got an idea." he whispered and turned drawing Logan after him toward the metal slab. As the lithe body turned and began to move Logan caught another sight he hadn't seen. While the fact that he was watching the object of his desire walk quite nude toward a flat surface was indeed exciting, there was something else that made the feral pause and make a soft sound.

On Remy's angular back was a rather large tattoo. Starting at his shoulders and ending just above his ass. A pair of intricately inked bat's wings. The tips curved on the slope of the boy's back. Logan's eyes followed the lines and notice more scars at Remy's narrow hips. Logan recognized the pattern of claw marks. He was going to find the original Creed and take his fucking head off.

He moved quickly to press himself against Remy's back. "I've never seen this." he said his fingertips tracing the line along the curved wings. Remy smiled over his shoulder and looked at Logan. "Ask me later, yeah?" he said and the feral noted the dropping of third person. Something very personal then, he surmised. Something the Cajun didn't want Essex to be in on. Fair enough.

Remy turned to face him and the rotated the feral so he was leaning against the slab. "Remy going to give you somethin' special." he said leaning against Logan and kissing the crux of his neck and shoulder. Logan growled at the sensation that zipped through him. His hands going instinctively to the boy's hips holding him close. Remy smiled at the response and nipped at the salty skin. "Shhh...been wantin' this for so long." he whispered and the blue eyes flashed at him.

"Me too." Logan said wishing they weren't in a cell with Sinister watching them. Wishing they were alone and safe and able to explore each other. The Cajun began to kiss a path down the broad chest, taking time to lave the pink nubs hidden in the soft fur. At the touch of Remy's mouth on his nipples, Logan's head fell back and he groaned clasping one hand to the back of the boy's head.

Sinister grinned from his seat on the other side of the glass, cameras running to capture all that happened. "That's it Lebeau, give in." he purred as he tapped some data into the keyboard. His red eyes watched with glee as the cajun slipped to his knees before the feral preparing to take things to the next level.

Remy slid his hands into the waist band of the tattered sweatpants pulling them down Logan's hips. His eyes widened at the size of his soon to be lover. "Mmm, very nice." he said flicking his eyes up at Logan and then wrapping his fingers around the girth.

Logan watched the boy with rapt attention. This was something he had only imagined in his most heated fantasies. As the sensual mouth opened to let the pink tongue moved to graze the feral's member, there was a sudden loud scuffling sound from the lab. Logan's eyes snapped up.

In the lab, Sinister was standing with his back to them facing Creed who was glaring over the scientist's shoulder at the pair in the cell. The scientist was motioning to the door and Creed shook his head baring his teeth when he saw Logan look up.

"Victor, you are not needed here, go back to your patrolling." Essex said his voice tight with irritation. "Your presence will disrupt the experiment." He glared at the big mutant. Creed snarled and pushed past the man and walked up to the glass. Logan had stilled Remy's actions and pulled the boy to his feet putting himself between the glass and Remy.

Creed's ham sized paw struck the glass flat palmed. "You can't tell me to walk away, Essex. The swamp rat is mine." he said and his dark gaze locked on the boy. "I had 'em first, no way I'm standing by lettin' the Runt take what's mine." he said and moved toward the rolling door to the cell. Essex moved to stop him. "Creed, you are treading on thin ice." he said. Before the scientist reached Creed the doors slammed open and the band of clones filled the lab.

All Hell broke loose.

The clones began to tare the lab apart making Essex scream and slap a button summoning the other marauders. The scientist summoned his protective force field and screamed his rage. They were going to ruin everything.

Creed opened the door the to cell. Logan was waiting for him. When the rolling door slid open Logan shot out hitting him at waist level taking him to the wall of the curved door. Remy was right behind him ducking blows as the mechanized door spilled them into the lab. The thief moved away from the scrabbling pair dodging strikes and attacks from the clones, heading for the pile of his gear. He needed his staff and his duster. Rolling and tucking his bare parts as he made his way to the chair, Remy pondered how the hell they were going to get out.

Logan and Creed went to the floor snarling and snapping as they slashed at each other. "I'm gonna rip yer fuckin' head off." Logan growled as he laid open the bigger feral's belly. Blood welled thick and Creed made a loud enraged sound. "You can't beat me, Runt. The whore is mine." he said swiping his claws across Logan's face blinding him for a moment with a flow of blood. Logan struck out blindly, catching the other mutant across the shoulder and brought his knee up with a satisfying crunch between the big mutant's legs.

Logan was slashing at the prone Creed when a clone took him from behind sending him flying across the lab, crashing into a cabinet of glass and metal. The crash was startling and Logan was stunned for a beat or two. Remy slithered under an exam table grasping his gear. He wiggled into his pants, holding his collapsed bo in his teeth. Essex' back up had arrived and a full scale brawl was in effect. Clones were falling left and right. Seems Essex' clones were not quite as fast, strong and smart as the originals. A fact the Cajun would use to his advantage.

Logan gave a roar as he was attacked by another Creed. He was aggravated, this was a clone. Where had the real Creed gone? He couldn't see in the flying fists and spattering blood. He wanted the original, the one who started it. The feral could tell the clones by how they smelled, just sort of faded not quite the same as Creed's foul musk.

Remy had managed to struggled into his pants and shirt and was searching for the sleeve of his duster when a clawed paw reached under the table and yanked him out by the hair. Screaming in shock and pain Remy kicked out at Creed's kneecap, his bo tumbling from his grasp to the floor. Without his boots the blow wasn't as hard as he had hoped. Creed snarled and thumped the boy's body against the wall with a toss of his hand. Remy hit the back of his head hard and he panicked as his vision grayed out and he slumped down in a daze. Grinning the feral scooped the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder. Without a backward glance he left the lab.

From across the room Logan missed the exit as he faced off clones of Creed and Scalphunter. However he felt the fear from the boy pulse down their link. Eyes scanned the room looking for the copper hair. He couldn't find Remy. His heart skipped faster and he let out a primal roar slicing his opponents as he fought to get away.

He had to find Remy.


	7. Chapter 7

The fighting was bloody and seemed to just go on and on. Logan made his way across the room, finding that most of the Creed clones had fallen or were fleeing the room. Sinister was nearly hysterical over the damages. 

"You simple fools stop destrying my lab!" Logan ignore him. He was trying to find Remy's scent amidst all the others whirling in the space. He punched a clone of Harpoon in the face breaking it's neck as he moved toward the place he had last seen Remy. The faint trace of spice and smoke caught his nose. Turning he headed toward the exam beds. The scent grew stronger. He came round the bed and looked down. On the floor were Remy's duster, his bo and his boots. Logan cursed, the kid never went anywhere willingly without those things. He snatched them up breathing deep the scent and turning his head toward the door. He pushed though the figures still fighting, taking a clone of Archlight's head off as he slashed past.

In the hall alarms were bleating and red warning lights flashed. It was utter chaos. There were techs running about and captives banging on their cell doors, screaming to be let out. How the fuck was he supposed to find Remy in this mess? Logan clenched the boy's things close as he ran down the hall. He had to find him, there wasn't any choice. He had promised the kid he wouldn't let the fucker touch him.

"Fuck you Creed for making me a liar." he snarled and rounded a corner. He stumbled suddenly as the link to his Cajun staggered him with fear and pain coming from Remy. His vision danced with spots of light as the emotions hit him like a truck. Logan thought for a moment he was going to barf his guts up. "Shit, no!" he panted fearing what the wave of emotions meant. "I'm coming darlin'. Don't let go." he mumbled getting to his feet and moving faster. He pushed his own feelings of assurance and affection toward the kid.

Logan came to a bisection of halls and was flummoxed. Sniffing the air he tried to catch Remy on it. This was insane. The fight had taken him too long. He had gotten held up by those assholes and he had no idea when Remy had been snatched. Logan quelled the rising panic. There was an explosion off to his left making the feral's head snap round. He took off like a shot, bare feet slapping the linoleum. More Marauders swarmed past him, not paying him any heed as they followed the call to Essex's lab. Logan came to a room filled with thick smoke and flickering lighting. If Remy had been the cause of this it had been a big charge. Logan called his name praying he was close and not hurt badly.

He felt his way around the room tripping on broken furniture and items. The place stunk of burnt plastic and ozone. "Remy!" he shouted hoping the boy wasn't in the room. He heard a groan and turned his head. Nostrils flaring he caught the musk of Creed, the real one. His growl started deep in his throat. "If yer still breathin fuckface i'm gonna rip yer lungs out." Before he could move across the space a sound caught him from the doorway.

"Mon ami, we have to leave now." Remy was a silhouette in the smoke and haze. Logan lunged toward him.

"Remy!" he gasped as they stumbled into the hall. His arms wrapping around the boy crushing the slender body and the items in his hold against his wide chest. The boy gasped and staggered under the feral's weight. He managed to pushed Logan back a bit and he shook his head.

"No time , Cher. We have to go." he said and noticed the things in Logan's hands. "Merci." he breathed and took the duster. He shrugged it on and tucked his bo into his fist. Forgoing the boots for now they took off down the hall.

Logan looked around as they reached the intersection again. "You have any clue?" he asked and let his gaze travel over the boy now that the light was better. His lip was split and he'd have a wicked shiner soon, his clothes were rumpled and dirty from the blast. Logan inhaled and was angered that he could still smell Creed. "Rems, what happened?' he asked in a low voice. Remy gave him a cocked brow and twisted smile.

"Remy's charge make Creed go kablam." he said and pointed down a hall. "This way." he said and took off, fully confidant Logan would follow.

Remy took the corner fast and almost stumbled, Logan caught his elbow and righted him. "Easy, you ok?" he asked his concern rising. Remy nodded. 

"Oui, just want out." he said and pointed again."Dat way, leads to the garage. Ders a door." he said and they moved fast. Only once were they challenged in their need to escape. Logan felled two clones with his claws while Remy cold cocked the other with his staff. More explosions rocked the building. Remy chuckled. "Mighta left a few treats." he said breathlessly as they ran. They hit the door and burst out into the night. Stumbling in the brush Remy called for Logan to follow him. "Remy stashed da bike." he said and moved around the building and into the woods.

Logan followed him mostly by hearing and scent. And his frown was deepening. Sure the kid had fought with Creed and that's why the fucker's stink lingered but Logan couldn't help the fear gnawing at his gut. And there was the smell of blood on Remy, but was it his own or an opponent's ? He had taken too long to find the boy. What if?

"Here!" Remy said pulling the brush off the bike and only pausing long enough to pull his boots on. "We outta here, cher." he said straddling the bike and turning his face down as he kick-started the machine. Logan paused a moment before climbing on behind the boy.

"Right with ya, kid." The feral wrapped his arms around Remy as the bike lurched forward.

The road was dark and lonely but Remy took the almost blind curves as fast as he could. Needing to get space between them and that place. He could feel Logan's worry and fear pulsing along the link. That was another thing, what was with this link and why couldn't he break it?

Logan hung on wondering where Remy was taking them. The sky showed it was the wee hours of the morning approaching. He knew they would have to stop soon or else draw the wrong kind of attention from police. Remy knew what his companion was thinking and pushed it as long as they could.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when he pulled off into a small town. He stopped the bike outside a Walmart. Logan climbed off and stretched his limbs of the stiffness from driving so long. He looked questioningly at Remy.

"You need clothes, Mon Ami." he said and motioned for Logan to wait for him. Glancing down at his ratty sweatpants Logan had to agree.

Remy went into the store, wincing a bit at the lights. He moved through the place trying to be as inconspicuous as he could. He gathered the things they needed and paid for them. Coming back quickly, he slipped the sacks into the saddle bags and motioned for Logan to get back on. They hit the main street, soon finding a low profile motel.

Once they were inside the dumpy room, Remy Locked the door and pulled the drapes.

"You probably want to shower." he said to Logan as he pulled the jeans, tee shirt, socks and some hiking boots from the bags. "Got some toofbrushes too." he said and smiled as he laid the brushes and paste out. "Go wash up Remy get some food and den we sleep, yeah?" he said looking all the world like they were on a road trip. Well, except for the bruises on his pretty face. Logan stepped next to the boy sitting on the bed, his fingers traced the edge of the vicious black and blue.

Remy flinched.

"Remy?" he said softly. The Cajun looked up at him and gave a twisted smirk. 

"It looks worse den it is." he said and grasped Logan's hand. "Go wash up." he repeated as he got up from the bed and headed for the door. Logan could feel the boy withdrawing from their link making it a faint throb in his head.

Putting his shades on, Remy looked back a moment then slipped out the door. Logan stood in the empty room staring for a few minutes. He felt strangely helpless. He suddenly didn't want the boy out of his sight. He feared for the kid alone in the podunk town. Who knew what kind of mutant hating thugs were roaming around.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Logan?" he growled to himself. "Remy is an X-man." Telling himself the kid could handle some rednecks just fine, he shook off the weird feeling and headed for the bathroom.

Half hour later Remy returned with bags of food from a greasy spoon down the road. The shower was still running as he locked the door then dropped the load and keys on the table. Walking to the bed he sat and removed his boots. The water stopped as he dropped his boots to the floor and lay back on the bed. His heart was calmer now. Fingers threaded into his hair pulling it a lilttle. They were away, Logan was safe. He had accomplished what he set out to do. Why did he feel so cold? Snorting to himself he pushed the self-pity away as the door opened and Logan, wrapped in a towel, stepped into the room.

Red and black eyes looked up to take in the sight of the magnificent male form glistening with water droplets. His blood quickened as he trailed his gaze up the vast planes of muscle and dark hair to the ruggedly handsome face.

"You smell better." he joked at the feral. Logan bared his teeth in a snarling smile.

"Can't say the same for you." he joked back. Remy's eyes turned away and he sat up. Something strange throbbed in their link.

"Got food, ders burgers and such." he said and stood up. "Leave any hot water?" he asked as he went to move past the big man. Logan caught his elbow and stilled his movement.

"What happened?" he asked again and Remy looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Told you." Remy answered and tried to pull away. "Your food is gettin' cold." he said as he grabbed his bag before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Logan cursed as the door shut. He pulled on the jeans Remy had gotten him, stopping as he was touched to find they fit him perfectly. His stomach growled at the smell of the food wetting his appetite. Sitting down, he dug into the bags while the water ran and he felt the faded throb of Remy's emotions. There was relief, and satisfaction bubbling in the boy, but below that, almost a faint echo were the feelings of fear and pain.

Polishing off two of the burgers before the shower stopped, Logan dug around in the bags some more and found a little paper sack with some cigars inside. Biting his lip Logan looked at them and shook his head.

"You think of everythin' don'tcha, kid?" he said and listened to Remy bumping about in the small bathroom. The door creaked and Remy came out dressed in loose cotton pants and a tee shirt. The boy's wet hair hung in dark red tendrils over his shoulders. He dropped his bag next to the bed and moved to take the other chair at the small table.

"'ow bad is it?" he asked looking at the food and then at Logan. "Oh good, you found dem." he said nodding to the cigars. Logan smiled and set them down.

"Thanks." he said and then looked more seriously at Remy. "I mean it Rem. Thank you." He felt his throat tighten as the unaccustomed feelings welled up. "Ya came fer me when no one else did." his blue eyes were wide and peering. Remy swallowed and licked his lips.

"You would'a done da same ting for Remy." he said and turned his attention to the bags.

"Ya risked a lot goin' there for me, it ain't a little thing, Remy." he said and reached for the boy's hand. "I guess we need ta talk about some stuff, huh?" he asked, letting his thumb graze over the boy's slender fingers. Remy felt his belly flip flop as he looked up again.

"You don't have'ta go 'frough wif it, Logan. Remy understand dat tings were crazy in dat hell hole." he said and his fright, his deep rooted fear that Logan would abandon him like everyone else slipped through the link. Logan was up out of his seat so fast Remy was almost bowled over by the feral.

He grabbed the boy to him lifting him from the chair and bringing the bruised mouth to his own. The kiss was gentle but deep, Logan didn't want to split open the lip again. He searched the boy's mouth hungrily. Wanting the Cajun to feel just what he did. When he pulled back locking his eyes on the dazed boy's he shook his head.

"Got a fuckin' empathic link to me and ya still don't get that I ain't kidding." he said and shook his head. Remy gasped for breath and gave a small smile.

"Remy can feel it." he said and pressed his forehead to Logan's. "Just can't believe it." he added in a hushed tone. "After what you found out t'day." Logan's hand cupped the boy's cheek.

"First off, cut the third person shit, yer talkin ta me, Remy. I ain't someone you gotta hide from." he said locking their gazes and letting the boy know he was serious. "And second, I don't care what happened in the past, Darlin', I ain't got any right to go judgin' you with the things I done that I can't even remember." Remy nodded his head and then looked like he just remembered something.

"One second, Cher." he said and pulled from Logan's arms. The feral let him go reluctantly. Blue eyes watched as the boy padded across the threadbare carpet and rummaged in his things. Turning back after a moment Remy returned to Logan and held out his fist. "He had dem, I couldn't let the connard keep what's yours." he said and opened his fingers. The silver chain dangled down as Logan's dog-tags swung from the end.

"Holy shit, kid." Logan said hushed and reached out to grasp the tags. His mouth worked a moment and then he looked up at Remy. "That wasn't all he had that was mine." he said and reached for the boy again. The kiss was more intense this time and in fact did reopen Remy's lip. Tasting the boy's blood made Logan growl in his throat. His hands gripped in the wet copper hair keeping his mate right where he wanted him. Remy moaned as Logan's feelings overwhelmed him, the passion the feral was capable of made the boy tingle all the way to his toes.

"I got another chance to show ya how I feel Rems and I ain't gonna waste it." Logan said and began to back the boy toward the bed. "How about we finish what we started back there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Logan guided the boy backward as he kissed the full mouth with deep need. Remy's legs struck the bed and he fell onto the springing surface with a muffled gasp. His face creased in pain and he couldn't cover it fast enough. Logan was straddling him and caught his chin in a strong hand before the boy could speak.

"Damn it Gumbo! I can smell the pain and..." he paused to sniff deeper. "Are ya bleedin'?" he said his voice a husky growl. Remy panted and shook his head.

"Logan-cher- it's not what you tink!" he said trying to calm the feelings swirling in his head half of which were from the feral. He pushed at Logan's chest. "Move a second." he said as he looked up at the big man with pleading. Logan moved off the boy staying very close as he watched Remy roll to the side. Logan snarled when the cotton of Remy's pants started to turn red. The boy held up his hand and tried to catch Logan's attention.

"Logan, it's a wound on my 'tigh." he said and pointed to his bag. "I need da first aid stuff." he said and Logan took a moment looking from Remy to the bag to the blood.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya were injured, Gumbo?" he asked and he moved off the bed to the bag. He pulled out the bandages and antiseptic the kid had gotten at the store. He walked back to the bed and nudged his head. "Take those damn things off, and lay on yer belly." he commanded and waited while the boy gingerly drew off the garment and roll over adjusting himself as he lay face down.

"I didn' tink it was that deep." he said hissing at the sting of the air on his wounded flesh. Logan had to take a moment to quell himself as he looked at the boy's backside. The 'wound' as Remy had called it was a set of scratches starting at the crease where the boy's leg met the cheek of his ass and ended mid-thigh. Logan knew that mark and noted with rumbling rage that it matched the scars on the boy's hips and belly.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" he said his voice going low as he knelt next to the boy and opened the antiseptic to wash the blood off.

"I had it handled." He mumbled and looked back at Logan. "It not what you tink." he repeated. His eyes were glassy as he willed Logan to look up at him. "Not like before." he spoke with a slight shake in his tone. Logan looked away from the bleeding scratches and held the boy's gaze.

"He tried though." Logan commented and Remy nodded biting his abused lip.

"Oui, but I ain't de pup I was before." he said as his long standing anger over the past incident bubbling up. Logan poured some liquid on a tissue and brought it to the wound.

"This is gonna suck." he said his brows creasing in sympathy. Though Logan healed faster then anyone they knew, there were still those times it took that much longer for something really bad to heal and he remembered the sting of Beast's antiseptic in the mansion's lab. Remy hissed and closed his eyes as the burn ran down his leg like a red hot knife. Logan was quick and pressed the cotton pad to the scratches to quell the pain as he reached for the medical tape.

"Not the pup ya were? Jesus kid how old were ya, cuz yer still a pup." he chuckled. Remy turned back to look at the ugly bedspread.

"Fink I was bout seventeen." he said and closed his eyes as the pressure eased the throbbing in the wound. "Not a pup, 'ol man." he said his teeth gritting as Logan taped the bandage down. Logan worked quickly and soon had the scratches covered and secure.

"Tell me the whole thing, Gumbo." he said sitting back on his heels and looking down at the boy's rounded ass. He had to stifle the urge to lower his head an bite the firm flesh. Remy rolled on to his hip and looked Logan with hooded eyes.

"Tanks cher." he said and licked his lips. After stalling in silence as long as he could Remy told him what happened.

"Dunno how he got away from you. I was tryin to get my clothes back on and he just yanked me from my hidin' place." Red eyes blinked and his lips turned down. "He knocked me silly and slung me like a sack o'tatoes. Then I was in a room wif him." Logan could feel the boy's emotions spiking.

"I was tryin to fight da daze, he said his usual crap, finks I'm his, finks he need to remind me." The Cajun waved his hand as if Creed were an irritating fly. "Den he punch me in da face. I went black for a bit, dats where dis came from." he said his fingertips grazing the violent bruise on his eye.

"When I come to he had my jeans down and was gettin' ready to do it." His eyes looked very vulnerable as he held his shaking back. "I couldn't let him do it again. I fought, kicked and punched for all my might." he spoke in a slow manner and Logan tried to keep his burning rage in check. He reached out and clasped the boy's hand in his.

"My fighting him wasn't 'spected I guess, and I slipped off da table he had me on, dats when he claw me. When I hit da floor I charged da table before rolling away. Made it to da hall before it blow." he said and looked like the little speech had taken a lot out of him.

"When de 'splosion ended I found a cloth to staunch da bleeding and got my clothes in order, den you were der lookin' for me." he said and took a deep breathe. "I know you want me to have told you but der jus wasn't time." he said Logan nodded his head.

"I understand, darlin'." he said and then lowered his head to press a soft kiss to the boy's still red lips. "Ya're amazin' ya know that, Cajun?" he said truly stunned at the boy's ability to survive. Blue eyes looked a little pained as he caressed the graceful jaw-line. Remy worked his lips.

"Can feel you are worryin' bout somthin', Cher. What is it?" he whispered as he held Logan's eyes. The feral was silent for a long moment and then he huffed out a breath.

"Christ Rems, ya were only a baby when he got his paws on ya, I don't want to remind ya of that in any way." His chest felt tight as he spoke a volume of words and feelings he was so not used to. "Ya got to promise me right here and now if something we do makes ya feel wrong, ya tell me right away." he said his face a open expression of his earnestness.

Remy was struck to his very heart at the feral's depth of concern and sensitivity toward him. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting with welling emotion.

"Oh Logan." he whispered and pulled the bigger man down on him in a desperate kiss. Thief's fingers twisted into the thick dark hair and clung to Logan like a life line. He was needy and searching as he drank from Logan. The feral felt the boy's intensity throb along the link and his body responded instantly.

"Rems." he mumbled against the boy's lips. Remy shook his head.

"Non, you won't hurt me Logan, know you won't." he said his eyes showing a fierce belief and trust. Logan felt the boy's determination and need, it echoed his own.

"Let me touch ya, baby." he whispered and slipped his hands down to pull the tee shirt over the boy's head. Once Remy was bare below him with shining eyes, Logan was breathless for a moment. Gods the kid was beautiful even with the cuts and bruises.

Logan's large hand moved reverently over the boy's hip, caressing the soft skin. His head bent to kiss and taste the taut abdomen making Remy giggle slightly.

"Tickles." he panted hand still threaded in Logan's hair. Logan snorted and nipped a little more firmly. Remy moaned softly and Logan's length twitched in response. Kissing up the long torso Logan found the crux of the Cajun's neck and shoulder, breathing deep the boy's now clean scent he growled and bit down. Remy cried out in both pleasure and pain. Logan's teeth sank deep, marking the boy as his and no one else's.

Remy was excited by the bite and what he knew it meant. His stomach tightened and he breathed out the feral's name. Logan smiled against the boy's skin and kissed his lips before slipping back down the lengthy body. His hands were gentle and searching as he explored the boy finding various scars and ink he hadn't known about. As Logan nuzzled the boy's groin he mumbled a deep tone.

"Tell me about the wings." he demanded and stunned the boy by taking his sleek length deep and swift. Arching up from the bed Remy cried out in Cajun curses. His hands slipped to grasp the bedding in a hard clutch.

"Mon Dieu!" Logan grinned around the cock in his mouth and slowly began to suck up and down. Remy panted and groaned his eyes rolling back as Logan showed a very surprising skill at cock sucking.

"Tell me, Remy." he said and then wrapped his mouth around the weeping cock again. Remy groaned and tried to gather his wits.

"Dey be a reminder, of past sins. So I-I d-don't f'get what I done and what I got ta atone for." His teeth chewed at his bleeding lip and he quirked a smile. "Dey look good wif my devil eyes too." he added. Logan's head came up and he looked hard at the boy.

"Ya ain't a devil, Remy. Yer my angel." he held the boy's eyes for a moment and the dipped his head once more.

Tongue dipping and swirling, Logan drew the sounds out of the boy with ease, relishing the way Remy responded. Slowly building to a faster pace, Logan flashed his eyes up and took in the sight of the Cajun's upturned chin which exposed his long white neck. Gods, how long had Logan dreamt of just the angle? How may times had he envisioned the boy submitting to the pleasure he knew he could give him? A thousand? A million? A lot that was for sure. Being careful not to jar the boy's injured leg Logan settled in to bob his head with great enthusiasm.

"L-Logan...Cher, Gonna...Ugh..." he panted and gasped trying to hold off the climax Logan was literally sucking from him. Logan was focused and targeted on bringing the boy over the edge. A large hand pressed to the boy's hip holding him steady when the thief tried to wiggle away. He could smell just how close the Cajun was, as well as feel the clamoring lust in his head.

Remy jerked and made a low feline sound before bowing his back off the bed and crying out sharply. Logan's throat was filled with spicy, bitter fluid that he happily swallowed. He delighted in the flavor of Remy. His feral mind marking it as something he would never forget. The boy's feelings had flooded his head nearly making him cream his new jeans. Only his ironclad control kept him from doing so.

Pulling from the softening member he snuffled his way up to the boy's gasping mouth kissing possessively sharing the taste before murmuring he would 'be right back'. Remy lay dazed on the bed, his mind whirling with the shock of the amplifyed orgasm. It had flowed out from him and swirled around in Logan only to come right back to Remy making it feel like his head was going to pop.

His brain was just beginning to clear when Logan returned from his trip to the bathroom. Remy indulged in the sight of the powerful, nude body walking across the room with his thick manhood jutting out proud and eager. The boy swallowed hard and looked the littlest bit nervous.

"Uh Cher...we gonna need ta get tings ready for dat." he said pointing to the massive thickness. Logan chuckled and tossed a small bottle of complimentary lotion on the bed. Seeing the forethought his new lover put into their coupling Remy's belly warmed. He pushed up from the bed intending to return the favor when his leg screamed in white hot pain. Tumbling back to the mattress he gasped and panted. Logan was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Hey, darlin' what do ya think yer doin'?" He asked his voice showing his instant concern for the younger mutant. Remy lifted his eyes and crooked a smirk.

"Guess I'm not at my best, Wolvie. Sorry." he said feeling ashamed that his physical injury was going to impede his ability. He had waited so long to be with Logan like this and now he was a gimp. Logan slid a hand over the boy's sharp hip.

"We got all the time in the world for that." he said and moved up on the bed to spoon up behind the boy. His arm circling the narrow waist as he nuzzled into the sensitive nape of Remy's neck. "Relax and breathe deep, baby." he rumbled as he slowly stroked the Cajun's belly in soft circles. "Want to do this right Rems, not goin' to hurt ya." he promised as he pressed his own hips forward letting the kid feel his interest.

"Told you, mon amore. I trust you." Remy breathed as he pressed back against the broad chest. Logan was gentle as he shifted the boy's injured leg forward, bending the knee slightly. His soft tracing fingers played patterns on the boy's lower back and then drifted to the rounded cheeks. Remy stilled and stiffened for a moment and then he took a deep breath. This was Logan and there was nothing to fear from Logan. Turning his head he sought the feral's mouth with his own.

Logan's hand found the little bottle in the bedding and flicked the top open. When he broke from the boy's wet kiss he licked the taste of Remy from his lips with a wicked smile and then slicked his fingers with the lotion.

"Hope ya don't mind the smell of honeysuckle." he joked and slid his fingers to the boy's flinching entrance. Remy gripped the bedding and closed his eyes. He let out a soft sigh when the first digit pressed in. His body opening to the man's advance with desire and invitation. Logan was floored by how hot and tight Remy was around him and this was just his finger. "Christ baby...yer so tight." he growled against Remy's ear. All the boy could do was pant.

Stroking his finger slowly, Logan worked patiently until he worked the second and then third fingers into the clenching passage. Remy's sounds got louder and more squeaky as the girth increased. His back arched in a lovely manner that made the animal inside Logan growl louder then he had so far.

"Cher..." the Cajun planted reaching his hand back to grasp the back of Logan's head, fingers fisted in the thick locks. "Now...need you now..." His voice was horse and rasping.

Logan didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew the fingers carefully and then slicked his cock a bit overzealously. He grasped the boy by one hip while his other hand found Remy's in the bedding.

"Don't let go." he said softly as their fingers threaded. He turned his face to the boy's throat and pressed himself into the warmth and tightness. The groan was shared in a breathy drawn out chorus. Remy shivered and willed his body to accept the invasion while Logan fought to control himself and not slam home with all his might.

Stilling to let the thief accept the presence Logan nipped and mouthed on the boy's neck, greedily breathing in the rich scent that was Remy. The panting from the slender body slowed and soon Logan felt the request to move in the way the boy's fingers twisted in his hair. Slowly he rocked his hips into the incredible heat and hold. Remy felt like nothing else Logan could think of. The way they were connected emotionally made this physical bonding all the deeper.

Locked in a circuit of wanting and giving they found a rhythm very quickly and the sounds of slapping skin and gasping groans filled the room. Remy was overwhelmed by how tender and gentle Logan was being when he could feel the passion vibrating their link. Logan was holding back making sure the Cajun got just as much from their mating as he did.

"Ya know how long I have wanted to take you, Darlin'?" Logan growled against the boy's ear.

Remy couldn't form a word if he tried. His throat gave forth a grunt as he clenched his muscles around the feral inside him. Logan moaned at the squeeze and he sank his teeth into Remy's shoulder as his hips jutted up harder then before. The pace quickened and Logan's hand found Remy's forgotten length. He fisted the boy as he pumped into him without pause. The pace building as their cries began to grow louder.

Drowning in scented, copper silk, Logan urged the writhing body in his arms to give in. Remy could feel the rise of Logan's climax and let himself follow it's lead. The pulsing of blood and slamming of hearts and bodies reached a fevered pitch and suddenly they both stilled teetering on the edge. Logan had one coherent thought in his head and as the word slipped from his lips it sent them both tumbling headlong into bliss.

"Mine!"

Remy's mind splintered as he felt himself turn into hot honey and melt into Logan. The feral was breathless as his own heat spurted into the body he held close and the emotions feeding back and forth took him out of his body and into an abyss of floating pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

They lay panting and entwined for several long minutes. Remy blinked as his awareness returned and he could feel Logan clutching him close.

A sweet heat had spread throughout the boy's lanky form, starting at every point Logan's body touched his. He was stunned that he was really here and Logan was holding him, that they had just had sex and it was more amazing then the Cajun had hoped it could be. Logan's hand slipped up Remy's chest to caress the graceful jaw. Slowly he raised his head as he turned the boy's face to his. The kiss was lingering, deep and so very sensual.

"God, ya taste good, Darlin'." he said in a low growl as he gently pulled himself from the boy's body. There was a soft sound from Remy and the feral's hand moved back to the flat belly, caressing most tenderly.

Remy marveled at Logan's softer side. He knew the feral had it. Anyone who 'knew' the man could say he had a deep and feeling heart, Remy had just never been the focus of Logan's tenderness so unfettered before.

"I didn't hurt ya did I?" Logan asked his brows creasing. Remy smiled beatifically despite his bruises.

"Non, mon amore. You made me feel so good." he said and attempted to roll toward his new lover. The wound in his thigh had other ideas. The Cajun couldn't help the hiss of pain that slipped out as he fell back. Logan shook his head.

"Easy now baby, ya need to give that leg a rest." he said, soothing a hand over the boy's hip as he reached for the extra pillows and used them as a prop for the injured leg.

"These cuts are deep, it's goin' to feel worse after ya rest." he said checking the wound and feeling a deep thrill as he caught their mixed scents wafting off the boy's body. The animal in him liked that, liked that the Cajun smelled of him, of his claim. He bent his head to place a soft kiss on the narrow hip. Remy smiled but couldn't hide the yawn that forced it's way from his lips. Logan arched a brow as the boy colored and looked shy.

"Sorry, cher." he said and the feral just chuckled.

"Oh yes, ya should be sorry, I mean where do ya get off bein' tired? It's not like ya didn't do days of hard ridin', face of me in full feral state, fight clones and marauders, blow up Creed, escape Sinister's fortress, drive hard again this time wounded and drained from the big charge, and then have some pretty intense sex. I mean what do ya have to be sleepy for?" He asked his smile clear in his words as he leaned over the boy caressing and tracing, learning every curve and dip and plane of the body.

A low and sexy laugh rumbled from the boy sending shivers down Logan's spine. "Yeah, guess I did have a long day." he said his red and black eyes slit as he looked up at Logan. "I liked de ending part de best." he said cupping the feral's furry cheek. Logan almost purred as the fingers scratched at his sideburn. His blue eyes looked over the boy and he smirked.

"Ya need ta rest, Darlin'." he said and then leaned down for another deep kiss. "I'll keep watch while ya sleep." he said and nudged his nose along Remy's cheek to his ear, nuzzling the soft skin. The boy wanted to protest but his body wouldn't let him. With another cat like yawn he kissed Logan sweetly on the cheek and snuggled down in the pillows.

"Kay, Cher, but jus' a lil nap." he said his voice thick with fatigue. Grinning to himself Logan covered the boy with the bedding and slipped from the bed. He pulled his jeans back on and crossed the room to retrieve one of the cigars Remy bought him.

He made sure Remy was faced away from the door before he opened it. Leaning on the doorjamb he lit the cigar and drew deep. It had started raining while they were in the sheets, Logan found he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face every time he thought of Remy and what they had just shared.

Then his thoughts shifted to the vicious clawing on the Cajun's leg and how he had come by it. His chest was tight and he couldn't help the low growl that slipped free. He would have to get the kid home before he went after Creed.

Once Remy was safe, Logan would find the other feral and rip his god damn head off. His thoughts making him agitated, Logan puffed hard on the stogie and crossed his arms.

Thinking of getting Remy home made him consider the fact that the kid probably couldn't drive after the swelling set into his thigh. How the thief had made it as far as his had with that kind of damage to his muscles was beyond Logan.

Logan thought further about getting out of the motel and getting back to NY and he knew that it would be a hardship for the boy to even hang on to the bike if Logan drove. Cursing, Logan knew they had to call the team.

The fact that Remy showed up alone to free him spoke volumes to Logan. It showed how quickly their so called friends had given up and accepted that Logan was dead. Snorting he shook his head. 'Ya'd think they woulda' learned by what they did ta him.' he thought to himself as he glanced back at the shape of his young lover in the bed. He recalled that the right noises had been made and people had the proper offended looks on their faces when Logan had returned from the East to find they had left the kid in the frozen wasteland.

But they hadn't really changed. Proof here in the fact that just as Logan hadn't given up on finding Remy, the boy hadn't given up on him. The fierce feeling that poured through the man at the thought of what Remy had faced to save him was breathtaking in it's intensity.

He had waited so long, held back his strong feelings for the redhead with the cocky smirk. He had never entertained the fact that Remy could want him that much. Yeah there had been attraction, the animal in him could smell it coming off the boy at times. However, Logan hadn't thought it was more than a passing fancy. The kind of feeling that passed over everyone who grew close to another. You might be the best of friends with someone and still have fleeting moments where you wondered 'What if'.

The Cajun had hidden the depths of it well. Logan knew now that there was much more then attraction from Remy. The empath had opened completely to Logan while they were in the throws of passion. Logan knew just how Remy felt for him.

It was humbling.

Tossing the cigar butt away he turned back to the room and went to the pile of Remy's things. Logan's eyes fell on the sleeping boy, his face smooth and serene in his slumber. There was a soft rolling sound coming from the boy and Logan had to smile.

Remy was purring.

Pulling the duster free, Logan located the kid's cell phone in one deep pocket. He put the garment back and stood up. Pausing over the sleeping figure he brushed a soft kiss over the boy's forehead before turning back to the door.

Stepping outside he pulled the door almost all the way closed as he flipped open the phone and paused. The background image on the kid's phone made Logan take a deep breath.

It was picture of he and Remy taken by Hank a few months back.

They were at Harry's, sitting in their favorite booth. It had been a long night of drinking and boasting. Remy had the slightly glazed look he got when he was into his cups. The Cajun was leaning against Logan in a fit of laughter. Logan was grinning wide and had one arm wrapped around the slender shoulders. A brief moment in which they had supported each other in a bout of mirth.

Logan could recall the moment fully. He could feel the press of the lean body to his side. The scent of smoke and spice from the silken strands of hair that escaped the tie on the boy's head and tickled the feral's nose. The way Remy's hand had splayed on Logan's chest bracing himself in laughter. It had been impulse to wrap his arm around the kid. Just a slip, a give in to the need to touch him.

The fleeting moment had been captured and Remy had wanted to keep it. Hold it in this little bit of technology so he could look on it every time he opened his phone. Logan was floored again.

"Damn, kid why didn't ya say somethin' sooner?" he asked thinking of the time they'd wasted being unsure. "Why didn't i?"

Shaking his head he dialed the number and waited while the line rang. It was answered rather quickly by Scott who had been watching the incoming calls for days. He was both beyond angry and worried sick about Remy. Sitting in the security room he caught the caller ID and intercepted the call before it rang through to the Mansion.

"Remy, God Damn It! You had better be on your way home!" he snapped into the line. Logan was made to pause by the amount of emotion he read in Scott's tone. He was taken aback by how obviously concerned the mutant was over the missing kid.

"Easy there, One Eye, ya gonna rupture somthin' gettin' all worked up like that." Logan said and waited for the realization to settle in. There was a sharp intake of breath and a very long beat before Scott's voice returned and shook a little.

"L-Logan?" The feral snickered and licked his lips.

"Yeah, Scooter it's me. The kid found me and comin' home is why i'm callin ya." He couldn't help the slight bitterness that slipped into his voice as he spoke. "He's hurt, I doubt he can make the ride back on that bike." Scott's voice was more sure when he spoke again.

"How badly hurt is he?" he asked and began pressing the call button to summon the others to the war room. "Where were you? What happened?" he asked in rapid secession and then cleared his head. "Wait, we'll come and get you. Stay put, when we get there you can explain. Is Gambit in danger? Does Henry need to have the lab ready?" he asked as Bobby came through the door wondering what Scott was summoning them for.

"Naw, he has a very deep set of lacerations on his leg, the muscles will be useless till they heal." Logan opened the door as he talked. "Hank will just need to check him over." he said his throat thickening for a moment as he thought of how Remy had been injured. Scott made an affirmative noise.

"Ok, where are you?" Logan walked back into the room and grabbed the sign off the bed table with the crappy motel's name and address on it. He read the information to Cyke and whistled at the fact that he hadn't even known he was in Oregon. Scott repeated the data and then told him again to stay put they would be there as quick as they could.

"Cyke, be fast. It was Sinister." The Canadian said, voice thick as he looked down at the sleeping boy. Scott made a low sound in his throat.

"Understood." he croaked out and ended the call.

Logan closed the phone and went back to the still open door. Scanning the wet surroundings he let his senses expand. He knew they were no where near safe yet. It would take the team a minimum of a few hours to get to them even with the Blackbird.

Until then he had to keep his injured mate safe.

Closing the door and locking it Logan tucked a chair under the knob. He walked around the room a few times being sure of the security such as it was. When he had settled that everything was as closed up as they were going to get he climbed in next to Remy.

The boy turned to him in sleep, curling up against the feral's chest as Logan leaned back against the headboard. Holding the boy closer Logan stroked from his head to the small of his back. The purring returned and got louder as Logan set in to wait.

Who would find them first was still unknown but Logan was not going to be caught out twice. Not when Remy was in danger as well.

"Hope ya can handle this, kid." he said softly as he glanced down at the beautiful face.

"Cuz now that I got ya I ain't never gonna let ya go."


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby's blue eyes grew large at the tail end of the conversation he caught.

"Remy's hurt?" he asked concern tinging his voice. Scott stood up and herded the younger man ahead of him.

"Not badly." he said and pushed open the double doors to the war room. The others were assembled and looking startled. Scott stood at the head of the table and nodded his head.

"Gambit found Wolverine." he said and there were several gasps that went up around the table. "Logan called. They are in Oregon and need to be picked up. All I got so far is that Sinister had Logan and Remy found him. In the process Gambit was injured, lacerations to his leg that prevent them from getting back on the bike." he said looking at Beast and nodding for the man to go and get his med kit. "The team will be me, Beast, Bobby, Storm and Jubilee. Rogue and Jean are on coms and scanning." he said as the team snapped to attention. "I want to know if anything is closing in on them. Let's move out people." he said as they broke up and scattered to do their respective jobs.

Jean crossed the room to Scott's side and quirked a brow. Scott's jaw twitched. "What?" he asked in a low voice. Jean leaned her hip on the table as Scott gathered some gear.

"You are worried." she said and let her hand fall to his arm. Scott paused and looked at her.

"I won't fail him again." he said and his teeth clenched. Jean's eyes softened.

"Honey, we weren't even there when it happened. Remy knows that, why don't you?" she said and Scott shook his head.

"The option to leave a team member behind no matter what the past crime should never have come up. If I hadn't failed as a leader that wouldn't have happened." He said and she felt the gravity of his thoughts. Giving a tender sigh she pulled him into a hug.

"We have get them back." he said with quiet desperation.

The team scrambled with efficiency and soon the ground rumbled with the rising jet. A boom and they were off streaming toward the west coast with Storm at the wheel and Scott barking orders.

Remy was sweating as he twisted in the sheets. His head thrashed on the pillow waking Logan from the light doze he had fallen into. Trying to be careful not to hurt the boy Logan grasped for the flailing limbs and spoke softly.

"Shhhh ok darlin' yer ok. Shhh, it's a dream." he said and caught the boy's face in his hands. "Rems open your eyes, baby." he said and suddenly the red and black eyes snapped open to stare at the feral. Remy gasped and then clutched at the bigger man.

"Oh Logan." he said and shook.

Logan held his boy to him and stroked down the long damp back, pushed comfort and safety and love through the link they shared. He had felt the incredible terror and panic the Cajun had been caught up in.

"What were you dreaming, darlin'?" he asked as they leaned back on the pillows. Remy shook his head and pressed his cheek to Logan's bare chest. He breathed the feral's scent in and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Don' wanna talk bout it right now, cher. Kay?" he said his voice husky from the tension of his nightmare.

Logan understood the resistance to relive night terrors, had enough of his own. He nodded against Remy's head. "Ok, darlin'." he said and continued to pet the boy.

They were quite for a bit both taking comfort in the other's presence. Logan could feel the boy sorting his feelings out and he tucked the silky head under his chin silently offering his support. Remy wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist.

"Tell me what happened, I mean I know how dey caught you but-" he paused to shudder at the images from the video. "Tell me what happened after dat." the Cajun asked in a soft voice. Logan stilled his petting a moment and then gave a deep sigh.

"Most of it is jumbled. I recall the pain and the drain it was to heal." he spoke in a low voice. Remy could feel along the link that the memory was giving Logan a recollection of that pain and the boy shivered. Logan drew him closer.

"Mostly I was in a daze and then when I was clear, Sinny started in with his asinine questions and then just chained me up in that room and set to torturin' me. After that I was full feral pretty much the whole time." he said and Remy tightened his hold on the feral.

"He showed me a clip of him askin' you questions." he said his voice still light and soft. Logan's throat thickened.

"What happened in it?" he queried almost afraid to hear what his young Cajun was subjected to. Remy lifted his head and his amazing eyes locked on the feral.

"He was askin' you if...if we would come for you." His eyes widened as he looked at Logan, the red pupils growing as if gathering light in the dim room. As if he wanted to see every facet of Logan's face as he spoke. Logan licked his lips before he interrupted.

"I told em that the X-men would come and then I remembered that they made ya all think I was dead and I doubted." He furrowed his brow thinking that was all the scientist had shown the boy. Long fingers fell on his lips stilling his attempt to explain himself.

"Den you said somthin' that surprise dis tief." The corner of the sensual mouth curved up. "You said dat Remy might." The fire and cole eyes flared a second. "You were right, cher. Remy always come for you no matter what." He shifted upward to replace his fingers with his mouth.

Storm steered the jet lower as they approached the town their team mates were stuck in. The com crackled and Jean's voice came over the line, cool and calm, the voice of The Phoenix.

"You must get there soon, there are aggressive beings closing in on the location." Scott cursed under his breath, he knew they had been slowed down when they had to fly around a strip of airspace being used by military.

"How many?" he asked as the team on board gripped their arm rests and prepared for most probable battle. The line crackled again.

"There are four to the west, six to the east and ten more coming in from the south." the response came making all that heard it tense more.

"Bobby, call Remy's phone, tell them what's coming so they are not ambushed." Scott said as they zoomed over the outlying forrest around the town. Bobby nodded and reached for the phone Cyclops handed back to him. He dialed quickly his fingers shaking a little.

Logan was helping Remy into some loose pants to wear on the jet. Remy's hands were braced on the feral's shoulders as the burly man bent to lift the injured leg and place the long foot in the pant leg. The feral had been right, the wounds hurt much more after the boy had rested it. The injured tissues swollen and hot to the touch. It was taking all his concentration to not wobble from the pain.

They boy jumped slightly when the room was filled with the sound of deep voices chanting "oh ee oh yo oh" It was the witch's guards form the Wizard of Oz. Remy grinned as Logan looked up quizzically.

"Dat would be Cyke's ring-tone." he giggled as the feral gave a snort and let the boy's foot down then reached for the phone on the bed.

"Ya guys bout here?" Logan asked and he tucked the phone to his shoulder and went to finish helping his boy. He stilled when Bobby's somewhat squeaky voice babbled at him. "Hold up, Slow down, Drake. How many and how close?" he asked his blue eyes flashing up at Remy making the boy run cold as he understood what the man was asking.

If Logan hadn't been listening carefully to the Icaman's response he would have commented on how he could see the Cajun change from the open and gentle Remy to cocky and hard Gambit. The boy steeled himself then reached to take the garment from his somewhat bemused lover and grit his teeth as he pulled them on. He only slightly winced as his injured leg protested.

"Ok Drake, we'll be out of here in five." he said and closed the phone. He moved around the room gathering the gear and then moved to help Remy. The boy shook off his arm and lifted his chin.

"Can't let dem see I'm gimp right off, cher." he said and took his duster from his lover. Slipping it over the tee shirt and pants he sat gingerly on the bed and took a deep breath before bending to pull on his boots.

"Shit Rems, let me help ya, they can't see us yet and yer gonna open the wounds again." he said going to his knees and taking the boy's hands from the boot. He moved quickly and got the boots on, buckling them tight and then standing with his hand out to his young, stubborn lover.

"Come on, Darlin. I can hear the jet but I can hear the bastards too now." he said his blue eyes flecking gold. Remy took the hand but kept his face placid.

"Dey be comin int' a world a hurt, non?" he sassed, his white teeth flashing as he fanned out a deck of cards, all glowing faintly as he prepared. Logan frowned and squared his shoulders.

"As soon as the team gets here ya get yer pert lil ass on the Bird, ya got me Cajun?" he asked and leveled his gaze at the boy. "I ain't takin the chance they will exploit yer injury and if that fuck is with them he knows yer hurt." he said and Remy felt the link pulse with the feral's love and fear for him.

The pointed chin dropped a little and he swallowed hard. He couldn't turn a cold shoulder to Logan's pure feelings for him and his safety. "Oui, I understand, Mon Coeur. " he whispered and then leaned to take a deep, fevered kiss from the man's lips.

Logan hated the panicky way he felt about stepping out of the door with Remy still vulnerable. He could hear the jet booming over the small town and he nodded at the kid as they broke their kiss and then turned to leave the shabby room.

Logan opened the door cautiously and let his senses stretch out and search for friend or foe. He could smell three or four what had to be clones from their washed out scents, they were lurking just around the corner of the building. He could also hear the Blackbird as the team found the empty lot across the street a good place to land.

He quietly told Remy about the clones and then in a swift movement they burst from the door and headed across the car park. Gambit could see the jet just settle on the ground, dust kicked up by the thrusters swirled around making the visibility a little crappy. He could feel the burn in his leg and it sapped at his concentration. Logan made a growling sound and turned as the clones sprung out and gave chase.

"Get on the bike, kid. Drive to them." he shouted as he engaged the first clone, one of Harpoon. Claws bared Logan dodged the metal flung at him and lunged for the clone's midsection.

Remy fumbled the keys from his jacket as he tossed a few cards in the direction of the clone headed at him. He reached his bike and flung his bad leg over the seat biting his spilt lip making it bleed again. He jammed the key into the ignition and, bracing for the scream of his muscles, he kicked the bike to start. The Ducati roared to life and Remy gunned the engine as he saw the jet gangplank open and the team came flooding out.

Knowing Logan would kill him if he didn't get to the relative safety of the group he took off for the team. Logan felled the first two clones with ease. He was engaged with the other two when Remy's bike shot off. Wanting to look and see that the boy made it was a strong urge but he resisted.

Beast and Bobby were the first off the jet and they could see their team mates being attacked. Behind them Cyke stomped down the plank and glared around. The sound of Remy's bike caught their attention. He could see what the Cajun was trying to do and he figured Logan ordered him to. Remy would never run from a fight if he could help it. It was something kind of infuriating about the kid.

Suddenly the three X-men lurched forward at once. They could see the flaw in the plan. The motel ran the length of the car park, at the end of the building stood Sabertooth. He had half a tree in his hands and was waiting for Remy to pass.

The collective shout was lost to the thief's hearing under the scream of the high performance motorcycle. He leaned into the wind zeroed in on his friends. The next thing he saw was a dark shape headed right for his face. Despite his injury and disorientation the mutant's reflexes saved his life once again.

As if anticipating the blow Remy went back on the seat of bike, laying almost flat. The kludge whistled over his body just inches from hitting him. Moving with whippet quickness he twisted and vaulted himself from the bike, cursing in French as his baby skittered across the pavement. Landing in a cartwheel the Cajun avoided getting creamed by the fall. He bounced to his feet and staggered only a fraction.

Creed didn't miss it, he was watching for it.

"Problems, Swamp Rat?" he snarled and kicked at the weakened limb. Remy moved to avoid the blow but wasn't as fast as normal and the kick glanced off his thigh. While it would have shattered his kneecap if it had landed true, the pain was still blinding. Remy choked the scream back and snapped out his bo in time to strike Creed in the face.

"Only problem Remy got is mangy stray chat dat needs to be put down." he snapped back.


	11. Chapter 11

The parking lot became a battle ground in a matter of seconds. The X-Men poured from the jet and engaged the incoming combatants with the intent to put them down long enough to get their teammates and get out. Growls and blasts clashed in the air and Logan turned from the four he easily put to the ground looking for his Cajun. He saw the cinnamon hair flashing as the lithe boy dodged a blow from Creed, just barely. The Canadian's heart swelled and he let out a roar as he headed for the shaggy feral.

Remy did his best to dance around the bigger mutant striking at any opening he got with the force of his staff. He was looking for the chance to hit Creed with a concussive blow. If he charged the bo just enough the force of the freed energy would shockwave the bigger opponent but the placement of the blow was important. Otherwise all he would do was knock Creed down.

Creed was toying with the boy and felt his beast growing more angry as he caught repeated pockets of the boy's scent, permeated with Logan's scent. He bared his teeth as he slashed at the kid.

"Spread yer legs for 'em like the whore ya' are?" he growled He caught the edge of Remy's elbow sending the boy shifting and putting too much weight on the injured leg. The Cajun faltered, his eyes flashing at the barbed words and then squinting as the pain ripped through him. He went to roll with his tumble and then suddenly Creed was hit by a blur of snapping teeth and flashing claws with the force of a mac truck.

Remy managed to bounce to his feet again but the effort had hurt like a son of a bitch, he leaned on his staff panting through the intense throbbing as Logan pinned Creed to the pavement with his claws through the bigger feral's shoulders.

"So bub, do I rip yer head off now or do I let the fearless leader blast ya to a pile of ash?" Logan asked in a grin of sharp teeth. He played on the fact that Creed had a harder time fighting off Cyke's laser blasts. There was a final sound of scuffling and thumps, then Bobby appeared at Remy's side.

"Hey, you ok, man?" he asked his worry tinging his voice. Remy looked at the blonde boy with an arched brow.

"Oui, Bobby, jus' need ta catch my breath." he said and wondered at the frozen mutant's apparent concern for the Cajun. The Iceman clapped the thief on the shoulder and then nodded as he saw Beast approaching as well.

"Ok, I'll let Henry look after you while I go get your bike on the jet." he said giving the redhead a friendly look and smiled wide. Remy was a bit shocked but nodded at the boy.

"T-Tanks Bobby." he said and then looked back to his lover still holding Creed to the ground. Scott had made sure the other attackers had been grounded before sending Jubilee and Storm to ready a quick departure. He and Hank went to retrieve the missing team mates while Bobby hefted the bike and rolled it toward the gangplank.

"Wolverine, hold him for a few more minutes." Cyclopes said in his leader voice. He turned to look the Cajun over for a few seconds and then nodded to the boy.

"Gambit, go with Beast and let him tend to your injury." he said. Remy was further stunned by the team's attention on him. Remy's first instinct was to resist though to be honest the Cajun knew he was feeling the strain of the fight. His leg was wet with the blood oozing from the reopened gashes in his flesh. He was feeling the trembling in the muscles and he could only lift his chin in defiance.

"Don' let him go Cyke, he is lookin' to cause damage. He ain't gonna stop at de innocent people in dis town." he said as Beast reached him grasping the boy by the arm and looking him over. The blue mutant could smell the blood on the boy. Though not as sensitive as Logan's, Henry's nose could smell a great deal on the Cajun and his eyes flashed to the feral still pinning Creed down.

"Ahem, this way my Cajun friend." he said, a small smirk turning the corners of his mouth up. Remy looked to resist and Beast simply picked the smaller man up and tossed him over his shoulder. While the doctor distracted the boy Scott bent to jab the dart of sedative into Creed's neck. Logan locked his eyes on the yellow ones as they began to droop. Once the big feral was out Logan pulled back and retracted his claws. Scott handed him a pair of Genoshian cuffs and then nodded his head.

"Cuff him and we will take him into custody. Gambit is right, he will tear apart this town in his anger at losing his prey." Logan blinked and then shrugged at the younger mutant's apparent understanding of how a feral's rage worked. Scott gave a slight smirk.

"I haven't been just ignoring you all these years, I've picked up a few things." he said making Logan chuckle as he cuffed Creed and they both lifted his lax body and carried him to the jet. Once they cleared the gangplank Storm began to lift off. The sirens of the local human police could be heard rapidly approaching.

They dumped the unconscious mutant in the holding cell and went to see how Gambit was doing. Bobby had secured the bike in the cargo hatch before they took off. Now the icy mutant was standing at Hank's elbow as they struggled with the fighting Cajun.

"Remy please, just lie still and let me clean the wound, it's bleeding again." Henry said his voice infinitely patient with the difficult boy.

"Non! Where is Logan? You didn't leave him did you? Let Remy up!" he demanded, the exhaustion of the weeks of suffering, thinking Logan was dead and the events of the past few days had taken their toll on the resilient boy. The few hours of sleep had been a drop in the bucket and the fight had taken the little bit of reserve he had left. Now Remy was suffering exhausted hysteria. He was convinced they were going to leave Logan behind just as they had Left Remy in the deep freeze.

Logan could hear the boy kicking up a fuss. He shook his head as Scott gave him a strange frown. Shouldering past Bobby, Logan held up his hands palms out.

"Easy kid, I'm right here." he said and Remy visually relaxed. His hands stopped fighting with Henry and the boy looked Logan over.

"You ok, Cher?" he asked in a small voice. His heart was coming down from it frantic beating fit. Nodding Logan pushed the boy back down on the exam bed.

"I'm fine, Remy. Now let Hank take care a ya. Yer bleedin' like a stuck pig." he said and then nodded to the hovering doctor. Henry watched the two with curious eyes while Bobby and Scott looked on it abject astonishment. The Wolverine was being...nice...gentle...and none of the three missed the slight pet to the boy's long red tresses.

Henry was the first to snap out of the stunned silence. he moved to the Cajun's bedside. "Ok Logan can you help him out of his duster?" he said as they pulled the long coat from Remy's frame. The large, wet, red blotch on the back of his leg made Bobby gasp and Scott grimace. The med area of the jet was not very roomy and with both Logan and Hank's bulk already taking up a lot of room it was cramped.

"OK you two go up front please, I need to tend to Remy with more room." he said and Scott nodded his head.

"Let us know." he said and pulled Bobby with him as they left the bay. Henry glanced over at Logan who was now easing Remy onto his side after divesting him of the duster.

"Alright gentleman, Let's take a good look at this leg." He said and moved to attend the wound.

The flight went by in sort of a blur for both Logan and Remy. Henry managed to stitch up the deeper parts of Remy's wound and bandaged the leg after administering an antibiotic the thief's body could process.

Logan stayed by his side the whole time talking to him and keeping the red and black eyes focused on himself instead of Henry's flashing needle.

Half way back to NY Creed woke up. He snarled and bashed against the cell bars screaming his frustration at the suppression cuffs. He caused such a ruckus that Scott had Beast dart him again.

'Ro called ahead to let the masion know they were coming back with their team mates in hand and a hostile to be locked down. Jean's concern could be heard in her voice.

"Bringing Creed here will cause big waves. We will have to be vigilant." she said handing over the coms to Charles while she and Rogue got the containment cell ready.

They landed as the sun was setting and the rust colored light lit the side of the mansion in an eerie manner. Once the Blackbird was parked and the engines powering down the team went into action once more. Logan reluctaly left Remy's side to help Scott with Creed. Jubilee ran ahead opening doors and clearing the way of any on lookers. Bobby and Hank helped Remy to the med lab despit his protests. Ororo shut things down and hurried to join the others.

In the detention wing of the lower level, the two mutants moved quickly to set the huge feral on the cot and then began to back out of the space. Once they cleared the threshold Rogue activated the forcefield and Creed was secured. Jean came to stand next to Scott and she reached for his hand.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked and Scott looked from the slumped form to his wife. His mouth seemed tight and drawn.

"We are going to see if he can be helped in any way and if not..." he said and licked his lips nervously, a tick that was out of character for him. Jean's ginger brows pulled together.

"If not then we will hand him over to the government is what you are trying to say." She said and then others stilled knowing it was the last possible resort they wanted to stoop to but knowing Sabertooth's record it didn't look like they had much choice. Scott clenched his teeth and looked from the slumped form to his team.

"Alright, people. Constant surveillance on him and the cell. I want the mansion on alert, keep the kids about their schedules but be ready to get them out should he get free." The leader returned to Scott's voice before he left to speak with Logan.

In the lab Remy was sullenly submitting to a further inspection by Hank. The blue mutant could tell the boy mostly needed sleep. His gentle eyes turned to Logan and he nodded his head.

"I trust that if I release M. LeBeau to your care, Logan, he will be sure to get some rest and food?" the doctor asked and Logan grunted in affirmative. Beast nodded back and then with a vial of pills for Remy to take, Logan helped the boy down and guided him toward the elevator.

"Tanks Henri." Remy said softly as they left the lab.

Scott caught up with them in the hall. "How is the leg?" he asked and Remy gave a brave smile.

"Take more den dat to keep dis Cajun down." he said and Logan grunted.

"He needs to sleep, doc's orders." The feal said and his blue eyes scanned Scott. "Yeah Slim, I know ya want a debrief, yer gonna have to come up and get his in his room cuz I ain't lettin' him wander about." he said seriously. Remy's heart pulsed warmly as his belly tightened. He hadn't been sure Logan would be so demonstrative of their bond.

Scott nodded at Logan's terms and then followed them up to the third floor. Once Remy was laid in his bed with plenty of pillows and blankets the pair informed the leader of all that happened since they had last seen him.

The story was full of questions on all sides and they were all left with a questioning and an unease.

"OK, then we will have to be ready for Sinister to counter, at the very least to get Creed back." he said and stood to his feet. His gaze moved over the pair and he seemed to find the match fitting. They were very much alike, both stubborn, both haunted by their pasts. But where Logan could be stoic Remy could be light hearted and that was a good balance. They shared enough in common and had already been rather close. His mouth turned up in a rare smile.

"Make sure he gets rest, Logan." he said and then turned for the room. When he reached the door he looked back smirking at Logan.

"Guess we both have a thing for redheads." he said a soft chuckle slipping out as he closed the door. Remy looked from the closed door to his lover with shock on his pale face. Logan blinked for a beat and then laughed deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan looked over at his young lover and raised a brow.

"Guess we don't have to worry about Mr. Uptight havin' a problem." he said and reached out a hand to the boy. Remy shook his head amused and surprised as he wrapped his fingers tight around Logan's. His unique eyes looked serious as he took a deep breath.

"So...Cher..." he sounded a bit unsure. "You okay with de others knowin'?" he asked hesitantly. "I don't want you to feel awkward, dey are your family." he said and Logan's breath caught in his throat. He squeezed Remy's hand tighter.

"Hey, this is yer family too." he said his voice serious as his eyes focused on the boy with open emotion. "They have fucked up. And I'll be the first to point that out, but I think they are tryin' to make up for that." He brought the thief's fingers to his lips and kissed them sweetly.

"Ya don't have to forgive 'em yet, ain't sayin' that. Just believe me when I tell ya, yer a part of this ragtag motley bunch, so don't try to weasel out of it." He smiled and Remy giggled rolling on his side still holding Logan's hand. The older mutant watched the boy for a moment, breathless at his beauty. 'How the fuck did he get so lucky?'

"Don't worry darlin', even if any of 'em has a problem, I don't give a fuck." His blue eyes blazed. "Yer mine now and No One is goin' to change that." He was smiling wide at the boy's big eyed look. "Ya need ta rest, baby." he added and stood to lean over the boy and tuck the blankets tighter.

"I'm goin' to get ya somethin' to eat." he said and bent to press a soft kiss to the sensual mouth. Remy couldn't speak the emotions that were welling in his chest thick and strong.

"K' Cher." he croaked out and blinked up at Logan with glassy eyes. Logan stroked the boy's cheek with a wide thumb before leaving the room. He made his way to the kitchen where he found Jean and Storm sitting at the table, talking. Both lovely women looked up with expectant faces.

"How is my brother?" Ororo asked with a crease in her snowy brows. Jean looked the feral over and a knowing look entered her green eyes. Scott had shared with her his observations and she had to concur with her husband that it was indeed a good match.

"He's ok 'Ro. Jus' needs ta eat and get some real rest. Blue says his leg will heal up fine if he gives it a chance." he answered as he rummaged in the fridge. He found some cold cuts and set about making his boy a sandwich. The girls were amused by the domestic actions of the fearsome feral. He worked quickly to make a fantastic feast for Remy. There where whispers behind him that didn't go unheard by his sensitive ears. He could hear the soft chuckles and sighed. Without looking back at them he shook his head.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." he said and cut the massive sandwich in half setting it on a plate. He gathered the plate, a ripe red apple and a glass of orange juice. Logan turned to take in the grinning faces. He gave them a nod of his head before leaving the room. There was a burst of female giggling as he left.

******

"I don't know that there is anything we can do to help a psychopath like Creed." Scott said sourly as he sat across from Charles. He didn't like having the mutant in their midst and wanted him gone as fast as possible. Charles studied his student/son and nodded his head.

"I understand, Scott, however we have to try. Other wise we will be guilty of the very things we are fighting against." he spoke calm and even. They watched the feed from the holding cell as Creed paced and snarled while testing the forcefield at intervals.

"I won't let security slip an inch while he is here." Scott said with clenched teeth. Charles nodded his head. Creed slammed his hands against the forcefield in different places looking for a weakness. Scott stood up suddenly, his fit frame vibrating with his pent up emotions. The young man crossed the room and stared out the window. Charles watched him with concern for a beat.

"I agree we must be ready for anything. Essex will be looking for vengeance." he said dryly and turned off the monitor. "How is Remy?" he asked with genuine concern. Scott smirked slightly and cocked his head looking back at his mentor.

"Henry said he will heal fine, Logan is watching over him." he said and Charles gave the young man quizzical look.

"Has Logan finally admitted what we've all known for a long time?" he asked more out of politeness then a real need to know. Scott chuckled and nodded his head.

"I believe they have both wised up. Remy was so distraught when the video came, I thought we might lose him for good." Scott looked out the window leaning on the frame with one arm his mouth turned down in a pained frown.

"I didn't think we would find him, let alone with Logan, alive." he confessed sounding guilty about it. Charles smiled at the younger man.

"It's understandable, Scott. We all were sure we had looked for every clue. Remy found what we overlooked in our grief and pain." The professor's calming tone set the younger man at ease. "We may love both of them well, but we cannot touch the way they feel for each other." he said sagely. "Remy's unwillingness to let go is what saved Logan this time."

Scott smiled at the view and nodded his head. "Yes, I was thinking if things had been different and it was Jean missing I would have probably done the same Remy did." he said and sighed deeply. "I should go check over the systems. make sure there are no glitches." he said taking his leave of Charles. The older man sat at his desk leaning on his elbows. He had a bad feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.

Logan sat on the window seat watching the grounds with his keen eyes. His senses were open wide as he stayed on alert. Behind him Remy slept peacefully, a rumpled lump on the bed that gave forth soft snores. The calm emotions pulsed to the feral over their special link. The fact that his boy was sleeping soundly let his focus wander. He felt restless. He needed to move.

Getting up from his seat he crossed the room to brush back Remy's hair and plant a soft kiss on the smooth forehead. "Be back in a while darlin'." he whispered. The boy shifted in his bedding and made a soft moaning sound but didn't wake. Logan smiled as he moved out of the room.

He walked the halls, telling himself he was just patrolling. All was quiet and still. He checked the rec room and the garage. All was well and he snorted to himself. 'Just like any other night, nothing out of the ordinary.' However when his feet led him to the detention block he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. There was one place he was headed and nothing was going to stand in his way.

He sniffed the air catching Creed's foul musk which made his lips curl in a dangerous snarl. Keeping his growls in, he moved down the hall. As he reached the corner a low chuckled echoed around him.

"Jus' couldn't stay away could ya, Runt?" Creed's voice was thick with malice as Logan rounded the corner and stood a few feet from the cell arms crossed on his chest. The Wolverine scrabbled to be set free at the sight of his hated foe. So much more hated now that he knew what the beast had done to his mate.

"I'm makin' sure the trash is where it's supposed to be." Logan answered as Creed watched him. The bigger feral was crouched down in his cell staring at Logan from under his shaggy mane. His clawed fingers tapped the concrete floor absently.

"How's the Swamp Rat? Missin' me already?" he snarled as his hazel eyes glared at Logan. All the answer he got was a deep chested growl. He could see the tension in the smaller feral and it pleased him. Here was something he could work. Lifting his chin Victor showed his teeth in an approximation of a smile.

"He's a squirmer ain't he?" he commented luridly. "Wiggles like a fish and cries like a little girl." he said and laughed deep and dirty. "And can you believe how tight he is for such a whore?" he said shaking his head in mock disbelief. Logan's growl got louder and his arms uncrossed from his massive chest, hands fisted so tight his knuckles cracked.

"Shut the fuck up before I rip yer filthy tongue from yer worthless head." he snapped and bared his own pointed fangs. "As far as I am concerned yer just doin' time here till we ship ya to the feds, keep yer shit to yer self and ya jus might make it one piece." he advised with an arched brow. Victor laughed again and shook his head.

"Ya know ya never change." he said and stood to his feet walking right up to the forcefield. "Ya always were a stubborn ass who couldn't get outta his own way." he said and cocked his head at Logan.

"Ya don't know nuthin' about me so shut it." Logan answered and turned to walk away. Creed grinned like a shark and lifted his voice.

"Oh but I do, I know a lot of things about ya...Yer name ain't Logan, well not yer given name anyway." he said. "James Howlett."

The words made Logan stop dead in his tracks.

"That got yer attention didn't it?" Creed said and licked his lips as Logan looked back at him. Creed strolled around his cell with his hands clasped behind his back. "Yeah, ya started usin' the Logan handle after Korea." He paused and looked over his shoulder at Logan who had turned to face him once more, his expression part rage, part interest and part fear. Victor felt a rush of power.

"Yeah, but that don't matter, I always called ya Jimmy." he said his voice almost softening on the name. "Ya used to trust me." he added and Logan's eyes slit in anger.

"Yer fuckin' lyin'!" he snapped and his claws snkt out as he advanced on the cell. "Ya think makin' shit up is gonna get me to let ya out?" he asked with a slight laugh to his voice. "Yer fuckin' battier than we thought." he said brandishing the metal blades with a vicious snarl.

Creed was amused and gave a chuckle. He leaned against the wall and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck if ya believe me or not, Jimmy Boy. I'm jus' tellin' ya, I Know Things." he said his voice dropping deep as he spoke. "Things yer professor can't tell ya and things yer boy toy can't help ya find." He smiled before pushing off the wall and stalking to the cot. He dropped down turning his back to Logan effectively shutting down the conversation.

Logan stood staring at him for a long moment before turning away with a threatening growl. He stalked down the hall, his beast threatening to tear forth. He panted hard as he smacked the button for the lift. He retracted his claws as he stepped into the car. As the door swirled closed he could hear Creed's vicious laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan huffed through the overwhelming bought of rage he was feeling. His vision narrowed to almost pin points as he got off the lift on the next floor and stalked to the Danger Room. For the next two hours, he destroyed bots and worked off his rage. He was near feral and knew it wouldn't be quelled without violence. Finally, his anger spent, he left the Danger Room.

The burly man made his way back up to the quiet room on the third floor, calmer but not in any way at ease. He pushed the door open and was greeted with the sound of Remy's breathing and a lung full of the boy's potent scent. His belly tightened in response and he felt the growl that rolled up his throat.

He moved to the bedside and stripped off his shirt and jeans before climbing in behind the sleeping Cajun. Remy shifted as the bed dipped. Logan's arms were open as the boy curled against the broad chest making snuffling sounds and licking his lips. Logan couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

Somehow the boy put him at ease, his very presence made Logan feel more peaceful. The feral found it amazing and relished the very fact that he could hold the boy this close.

"You went an' talked to da chat din' ya?" Remy's sleepy voice made Logan start. He hadn't notice the boy waking.

"Sorry I disturbed ya, Darlin'." he said hugging the boy a little closer. He took a slow breath as Remy remained pointedly quiet. Logan sighed and grunted his agreement.

"Yeah, I went to talked to the scumbag. How'd ya know?" He asked kissing the silky hair. Remy tilted his head just in time to catch the kiss on his full mouth.

"I could feel it, cher." he said against the feral's hungry mouth. "You get so angry, what he tell you?" The boy's eyes caught the low light and glinted at his lover. Logan swallowed hard, even with the shiner, the boy was exquisite.

"He fed me a buncha bullshit. I was stupid an' let it piss me off." he said and let one hand slip down the boy's bare back, feeling the nubs of his spine and relishing the soft warm skin. Remy nuzzled the feral's jaw and slipped his clever hands up the furred chest.

"What dat connard say?" The boy purred and shifted, hissing a bit at the still tender thigh. "Tell me." he added and insinuated his body even closer. Logan made a low sound and cupped a palm around the boy's cheek titling the pretty face back up.

"He was yankin' my chain. Tellin' me he knows my real name. I don't buy it." he said and opted to distract the Cajun with another deep kiss. Remy took the kiss, giving back as much as he got.

The link throbbed with growing arousal for both. Remy wanted to wrap himself around his lover and ride him like a wild bronco, but his injury still prevented that. Well, there was always later, he mused to himself as he nipped at Logan's earlobe.

Logan could feel and scent the boy's desire and it added fuel to his own brewing lust. He let his wandering hand drift down to take a good handful of firm rounded butt.

"God Baby, you taste so sweet." he growled as he sought the soft spot of skin just below Remy's ear. The boy's lower back arched and he purred deep.

"Ugh, cher, want you...so bad." he said and gazed up at Logan with glassy dazed eyes. "Please." he pleaded knowing that the protective feral would be hesitant to hurt the young empath.

Logan's heart thumped his rib cage hard and he clasped the boy to him. His blue eyes scanned over the lovely face and he smiled slowly.

"Trust me, Rems?" he asked and gently rolled the boy onto his back again.

"Always, mon amore." Remy responded breathlessly. Logan felt his heart warm and he kissed along the boy's throat licking and nipping the salty skin. Remy stretched his limbs, feeling the heat and pull in his hurt thigh but almost reveling in the weight and closeness of Logan's body over his. Logan tenderly drew the cotton pants off the boy with care. His mouth mapping the chiseled torso, causing gasps and breathy moans from his young lover.

"Let me show ya how ya make me feel, Baby." Logan whispered sweetly making Remy giggle with affection. He nodded mutely as he grinned up at Logan. His sleep mussed hair fanned out over the pillow and framed his face artfully.

"My Angel." Logan murmured and traced his fingers down the boy's form causing goose-bumps to pebble up in their wake. Remy arched again and hissed at the tingling touches.

Logan lowered his head and suckled on the boy's pink nipples grazing them with his teeth and causing an electrical jolt to course through the lanky body beneath him. Gasping and moaning in the manner that pumped Logan's blood, Remy shared the sensations through their link.

Nipping his way down, Logan discovered the boy's shallow belly button and had to investigate it. Remy gasped loudly and trembled at the wet exploration.

Logan flashed a wicked look at at the boy before nuzzling the hard weeping erection laying ridged against the taut abdomen. Liking the response he got Logan proceeded to lick and suck the hardness until Remy was panting and needy. Logan soothed his belly with a warm palm and made a low shushing sound.

"S'ok Baby, don' fret." he said smiling predatorily. He stroked the pale thighs with his fingertips and then lifted just the uninjured leg. He hooked the long limb around his own hip and shifted to straddle the injured one. He twisted the boy slightly to one side and then leaned forward. His hard thickness bumped the boy's heated core making them both shiver and gasp.

Reaching over to the side Remy pawed at the drawer in the bed side table. "Cher." he panted and Logan took the hint, grasping the flailing hands and pressing them to the pillow on either side of the red head.

"I'll get it Darlin'. " he said and fumbled in the drawer for the tube of slick. He found it and made a triumphant sound before bending to kiss the sensual boy.

Fingers were wetted and the tightness breeched, making Remy groan loudly and bow his back to press up against Logan needfully. Growling as he stretched the boy knowing it would go much easier for them both if he did, Logan reached his free hand to stroke the elegant cock slowly. It was driving Remy out of his head and he pleaded with the feral to stop teasing and just fuck him.

A deep snicker was his answer before Logan took his pleading mouth and withdrew his fingers from the clenching space. Shifting easily, he lined up his length and gave a slow but steady thrust. The cry Remy let out was caught in Logan's kiss. Their bodies joining with a rightness felt by both.

"Merde!" Remy gasped as his mouth was freed and his head tilted back exposing the long throat to his primal lover. Logan's beast approved of the submissive posture and showed it with a slow languid pace of thrusting and a hard marking bite at the boy's collar bone.

Exotic eyes clamped closed as he let Logan manhandle him into place. His injured leg laying safe and unstrained on the bed while the other clung to Logan's hip in a fierce hold. The position gave Logan the ability to sheath himself in the boy fully and bump the sweet spot every plunge. Remy was going to lose it fast and he tried to hold off, knowing he wanted more.

"Oh Cher, uhhhh...harder...please." he gasped and finally opened his eyes to look up at Logan. The feral was entranced by the way the sensations played out over the beautiful face and he relished the chance to see Remy so open and unshielded.

"Shhhh...just feel me, darlin'." he murmured and began to rock more quickly while pushing his feelings for the Cajun through their link. Remy moaned his enjoyment and tried to keep his focus on his lover. It was difficult.

The passion thick and intense, it was soon too much for the boy. His head thrashing on the pillow he arched up once more and spilled on his own belly, amazed that it hadn't taken even a brush on the ridged length to push him over. In truth is was the incredible depth of his lover's feelings for him that caused the lights to explode in the thief's mind.

Crying Logan's name, he slumped on the bed as Logan felt every tremor and the feedback on the link. The feral's eyes squinted, a primal roar as he gave in and spilled into his boy with heated pulses.

His hands held the slim hips as his own jerked until his pleasure was spent. He braced himself for a moment as he caught his breath. Slipping slowly from the incredible heat of his lover's body and then slumping down next to him with the presence of mind to pull the gasping boy into his arms.

"Love ya, Rems." he said sleepily.


	14. Chapter 14

Remy's eyes opened wide at the words. He knew how Logan felt for him, it was hard to hide with this link they had fused. However, knowing the sensations was one thing, hearing the words spoken aloud was quite another. His hands trembled slightly as he looked at the feral's face. Logan's eyes were closed and his face placid. He looked content, something Remy had never seen on the Canadian.

"Cher." Remy said in a husky whisper. His magical eyes flickered as Logan caught the boy's hands and shook his head.

"Hush, darlin', ya don't have to say it back. Not if yer not ready." he said knowing that admitting such a profound thing was hard for the oft abused boy. Logan would be patient with his young lover. For Remy he would do anything, he would never let go unless the boy truly wished it. "Just come here and let me hold ya." he said softly drawing Remy close letting the boy use his ample shoulder as a pillow.

"Tanks for understanding, Cher." Remy whispered and closed his eyes feeling safe in the circle of Logan's love.

Creed sat on the cot staring at the security camera making faces. He was bored. No beyond that. He was Mother Fucking Bored. He wished Logan would come back so he could have fun with the Runt again. He grinned evilly, thinking to himself of how much more fun it would be if Remy paid him a visit instead.

He folded his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the wall. He delved into a memory of the thief in great vivid detail.

The way the boy had struggled and fought, the feeling of those lithe muscles flexing and straining. The painful scream as he thrust in and then the priceless heat and tightness of the boy's body. He felt himself go hard and he focused on the sight of himself disappearing into that clench, now slick with spit and blood. He had caught a scent coming down the hall and wanted to greet any snooping spooks with something they'd regret spying on. He called up the image of when he was done, Remy laying sprawled on the floor, used, abused and looking so young. The scratches, the cum, the blood all spread across his slender body in what, to Creed, was a great turn on.

Right on cue there was a double gasp of disgust and Creed turned his head to look at Jean Gray and Charles Xavier. He grinned dirtily and swung his feet to the floor.

"Guess ya had to be there." he said and felt the heat of Jean's glare. "Easy Phoenix, I didn't know ya had such a soft spot for the Swamp Rat."

"You are a degenerate monster, Creed." Jean said and her pupils flashed flames. She wanted badly to rip the man's throat out. Never mind the things he had done to the team, the lives he had stolen and ruined. Here, now in this moment all the Phoenix could see was her team mate and friend so hurt and abused and so very vulnerable. Something Remy hated to be. She knew how it would kill the Cajun to know Creed had shown that to Jean and Charles.

~"Stand down Jean."~ Charles' mental voice caught her up short as she felt her muscles coiling to step forward. The professor rolled his chair a bit closer to the cell. "Victor, you leave us with very little choices. We cannot let you go, your actions have proven you are a danger to humans and mutants alike. Yet handing you over to the government is also a problem." he said his gray eyes scanning the feral with intensity. He leaned his arm on the chair and rest his chin on one fist. "I know you are trying to play on Logan's need to know his past. I caution you that should your information be false. I don't think any of us could or would stop him from taking his anger out on you." The professor advised not really thinking the half mad mutant would take it to heart.

"What lies are you feeding him?" Jean snapped at Creed. The feral grinned and cocked his head.

"Awww, what's wrong Barbie, pissed off I have the answers neither one of ya can find for the Runt?" He paced a circle almost lazily.

"Fact is I do know things ya don't. I know who he is and what he was before ya lot neutered him." he snarled and clenched his hands into fists, his claws digging into his palms. "Before those ass fucks took his memory and he ran." His hazel eyes blazed and he stepped up to the edge of the cell. "Ya call him Logan, but that's a newer name. For childish sentimentality he clung to his false paternal name, didn't bother me none really. The bastard that fathered us didn't deserve to be immortalized." he said and then watched as his words sank in.

Jean's aura flamed almost instantly.

"YOU LIE!" she boomed and lifted her hands out. Charles was stunned but managed to get a handle on her before she gave over to the strong rage.

"JEAN! Step back!" he said commanding her and rolling his chair between her and the cell. "Look at me." he said his tone belying the serious situation. "Take a deep breath. This is not something we can decide without the others." he said and pulled at her logical side. Jean took a long deep breath as instructed and the flames subsided. But her green eyes still burned with rage at the feral in the cell.

"Then I suggest we get on with it." she said crisply and waited for Charles to lead the way. The professor looked back at Creed and raised one brow.

"Well, Victor. It seems either way there will be strife. It must be a tiring existence." he said in a dulcet tone before turning his chair and following Jean out. Creed squinted at the man and the words rolled around in his head. They chaffed and gnawed at him making him curse and stalked to the back of the cell to sulk.

~"X-Men join me in the War Room as soon as possible."~ Charles' telepathic request went out and soon the team began to assemble. The last to arrive were Logan and Remy. The feral had tried to insist the boy stay in bed and the Cajun had resisted.

"Professor didn' say all de X-Men 'cept Gambit, He said X-Men." His sensual mouth set in a line letting his lover know he wasn't going to be left out. Logan had to chuckle and then nodded. He couldn't help it, the boy was too fucking adorable when he did that.

"Alright Darlin, but let me help ya." he said. He had insisted on carrying the boy to the lift but Remy refused to be carried into the War Room.

"Let dis Cajun has some of his dig'nty." he groused as they moved through the doors. Remy smiled at the group crookedly and limped his way to his seat. Logan took the one next to him and they turned their eyes to Charles at the head of the table.

"It seems that we need to decide what to do with our visitor." he said and let his eyes move over the whole team. Jean sat rigid in her chair, Scott next to her picking up more then he wanted through their link. His chiseled jaw set in discomfort. Storm looked from Charles to her brother still worrying about his condition. Bobby and Hank sat side by side and watched the others wondering what was going on. Rogue and Jubes looked bored as hell. The only people who weren't bored or wary were the couple at the other end of the table. Logan sat sprawled in his chair with a bemused smile on his lips. Remy's injured leg propped up on his knee while the Cajun smiled at Storm trying to put her at ease.

"Victor has made some rather shocking suggestions and it leaves us in a quandary." Charles said and noted that Logan's body language changed immediately. Remy felt the feral's emotions spike and winced at the strength of the rage.

"He spoutin' off horseshit again?" Logan asked and leaned up a little in his chair. "What he try an' sell ya?" he asked wanting to just kill the son of a bitch once and for all. Charles cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He concentrated on Logan and replayed the conversation in the cell for him mentally.

Logan went from raging red to deathly pale in a matter of seconds.

"Cher?" Remy's voice cracked with worry as the feelings he was receiving were confusing and very powerful. Fear, anger, astonishment, panic, and some other things he couldn't name. His wild eyes turned to the professor.

"What de Hell? What dat connard say?" he demanded as he pulled his leg from his lover's lap and leaned to take his hand. "Talk t' me Logan, your scaring de shit out of Remy." he said and squeezed his lover's fingers.

Logan shook his head. Everything in him was at war. While one side of him rejected the notion another spoke up saying yes, yes, this is right, you know it. He let go of Remy's hand and pulled away from the table.

He ran his hands into his thick hair and tried to calm himself down. After several seconds of everyone holding their breath and Remy trying desperately to figure out what his lover was feeling, Logan's voice growled through the room.

"Go ahead and tell em, Chuck." said and braced for impact. Drawing in a breath that came out in a sigh Charles relayed the encounter in the cell block. Jean added a few details, unable to be quiet.

There were gasps and out cries around the table. Remy turned from the professor's face to his lover's back. Many thoughts and feelings rushed through him. He felt the fear loom up and tried to squelch it before Logan got wind of it. He wasn't fast enough.

The feral's spine stiffened more. Remy regretted it instantly. Logan made a pained growling sound.

The team began to babble and argue. Half thinking Creed was lying the other half pondering the truth of the words. Remy felt stifled by all the feelings flying around the room. He struggled to fortify his shields but the worry for Logan was taking his focus. He gasped for breath before getting up with difficulty. He caused silence with his movement but he didn't say anything. His jaw was set and his demon eyes blazed.

He moved stiffly out of the room. His feet had one destination and he tried to loosen his gait as he made his way toward the detention block. The door opened behind him with a bang and Logan stormed after him.

"Jus' where do ya think yer goin'?" He shouted after the boy. Remy shook his head.

"No fuckin' way I'm gonna let him take anyting from us. Not gonna let it happen." he flexed his fingers the charge darting between them. "Gonna take care of dis fucker for good." he said and kept moving.

"Remy!' Logan said catching up to the boy and grasping his arm."Ya can't do it. I won't let ya take that on yer shoulders." He pulled the boy to a stop and they looked at each other. Crisp blue orbs gazed into blazing red and Remy shook his head again.

"I ain't gonna let him make me doubt." the Cajun said and turned to continue. "I finally got you and no way in Hell is dat monster takin you away." His eyes grew a little glassy but he shook it off. Logan felt his head throb and he tried to fight off the anger that was growing. Everything was happening too fast.

"Damnit Remy, ya can't do this now!" he said as the boy stumbled and reached out a hand to brace himself on the wall. Logan moved to help the boy and the thief couldn't help the flinch at his touch. Logan drew his hands back as if burned.

"Yer scared of me now?" he growled. Remy swallowed hard and looked at the feral with wide eyes.

"Sorry cher, dats why I gotta kill him." he said and turned back toward the hall. The door banged open again as the others came rushing out. Scott moved toward the pair.

"Logan, Remy stand down." he said using his best Fearless Leader voice. Remy cast an evil look back at him.

"Stuff it up your ass, Scotty, If it was Jeannie you'd be der already." Remy said and tried to pull from Logan's grasp. "It has to be me, I'm da one wif history, I'm the one who has to do it." he said and moved on. Logan lost his patients and caught the boy in his strong arms.

"NO! I said not right now. Fuck Remy, ya don't even know if ya can kill him so just fuckin' stop it!" Internally Logan winced for what he was about to do but he knew he had to stop his confused and hurting lover from committing murder for his sake. He pushed the whole of his feelings down the link overloading the empath and knocking him out. It was a dirty trick and he was gonna catch hell from the kid later for it. He held the boy as his body went limp and lifted him easily into his arms.

"Stubborn little shit, ya gonna learn to listen to me." he said curling Remy close and turning back to the others. "Hank, get ready the Danger Room. Settin' Logan 23." His blue eyes swept them all. "I'm gonna put Remy to bed, Storm I'd like ya to sit with him please." He got a quick nod and the Weather Witch was at his side. Logan looked at Scott and his face went grim.

"Put Creed in the room. I'll be there as soon as I get him settled." he said and turned on his heel. The others stared in shock as Logan stalked down the hall and into the elevator.

He punched the button as Storm jumped in and he looked down at the unconscious Cajun in his arms. He hoped he would live to catch hell from the boy when he woke.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan settled the boy on the bed with tenderness. Ororo stood passively at the side, taking in some of Logan's room as the big man laid his young lover on the comforter. The room was neat but not obsessively so.

The shelves held books and pictures from Logan's time with the X-men. Well read fraying covers of favored books and framed pictures of the team, Jean and Scott, Storm and Remy. The images he kept around him spoke volumes of his true heart. She smiled softly knowing this glimpse of the gruff man was rare and privileged.

Logan smoothed Remy's hair back with a tender hand and Storm was touched by how gentle he was with the boy. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Remy's hand.

"I will stay with him, Logan." she said serinely. "Are you certain on your course?" One snowy brow raising in question. Logan scowled and stood up straight. His hands fisted at his sides he looked at her, huffing a little.

"The only thing I'm certain of is that Remy has suffered at bastard's hands enough. I won't let em keep hurtin' the kid." His gruff voice was full of emotions unspoken. She nodded silently and then reached her other hand out to grasp one of his tight fists.

"Watch your self, my friend." Her beautiful face showing her support of him. "My brother will need to have you here to rant at when he wakes up." she said smirking a little. She knew that Remy would be ripping mad when he came too. She just hoped she wouldn't have bad news for him.

Logan gave a shy smile and then quickly bent again to place a soft kiss on Remy's head.

"Love ya, Rems." he whispered into the copper silk. He slipped out of the room before he could second guess himself.

If he didn't settle this now, if he didn't either get Creed to fess up or put him down, the boy would be haunted by 'what if's' forever. Logan too. The pondering of whether or not he and Creed were brothers, sharing the same blood, the same family heritage, and possibly the same insanity, would destroy them.

He stalked down the hall toward the Danger Room, flanked by grim faced team members, all trying to get him to stop and think or tell them what he planned. Shaking his head, he ignored them and kept walking. He reached the door and looked at Scott as the team leader held a stoic expression, one hand over the key pad.

"Gotta do this, Slim." Logan said gruffly. Scott nodded stiffly. As he moved his hand from the key pad, he reached out and grasped Logan's wrist in a firm grip. The clasp was both to show his support and his respect for the older mutant.

"I will be watching, If I deem it necessary I will put a stop it it." he said and the set to his jaw let Logan know the young man was not going to sway on this. "Do what you need to, Logan. However, I will not lose one of my best men if it can be helped."

The feral nodded his head in understanding, he would do the same in Scott's shoes. He looked at the door then paused to look back at Scott.

"Tell Remy-" he started but Scott cut him off.

"No way, you tell him yourself." Scott said refusing to let the man say goodbye. Logan nodded again.

"Jus' look after him." he said as he typed his code and went through the door. He glanced back at the faces as the door closed. Despite their quirks and flaws he did care for them all. They were his family, and like blood family they ere both infuriating and dear to him.

Shaking off the strong emotions, Logan turned and faced the slumped figure of Creed. He was bound by the inhibitor cuffs and held to the floor. A thick and dirty sounding chuckle filled the echoing space.

"So, it comes ta this does it, lil brother?" he growled as he looked through the long tangle of his hair. Logan answered with a growl of his own.

"Don'cha fuckin' call me yer brother." He punched a few keys and then the key pad closed into the wall and Creed's bindings released. "Git up so I can kill ya and be done with this." he snapped and circled the still crouched mutant. Creed continued to laugh.

"All this so the Swamp Rat don't fear ya? Ya've gone soft, Jimmy." he taunted. "Ya want me ta tell ya that it come from the old man but yer mam were bat shit crazy too. So, seein as ya got it on both sides, I'd say yer fucked." he said as he rose to his considerable height. He watched Logan as the man circled and heard the soft snikt as the blades slipped from Logan's knuckles.

"Ya look like him, ya know?" Victor said and flexed his hands, letting his claws extend. "More so then I ever did, ain't that a bitch?" There was a sudden shift and Creed launched himself at Logan.

They hit each other like a ton of bricks with a snarling and snapping of teeth. They slashed and grasped for a hold on the other. Blood spattered the floor and they broke apart glaring and panting. Creed grinned and licked the blood from one hand.

"Ya can do better then that, Jimmy." he taunted. Logan roared as he lunged again hitting Victor's midsection and taking him to the floor.

"Stop callin' me that!" he bellowed and slashed at the other feral. With a deep and painful growl, Logan took Creed to the ground, bashing the back of the blonde feral's head on the steel floor. Faces inches apart both sets of eyes flickered to gold and the fight was on. No punches pulled, no strike too vicious. Brother fought brother in a fight that could only have one out come.

Scott stood in the control room watching with fierce attention as the others fussed and paced around him.

Hank protested over and over that this was folly. Rogue demanded to be allowed to back Logan up, stating there was nothing the filthy bastard could do against her mutation. Jubilee alternated between crying and raging that this was bullshit. Bobby stared down at the bloody fight with wide eyes feeling a growing panic that this was not going to end in Logan's favor.

Jean could sense Scott's fraying patients and she silenced them. "Enough, your feelings on the subject have been noted, but this is not ours to decide." she said her voice echoing with the tone of The Phoenix.

The X-Men fell quite and stood shoulder to shoulder at the viewing window, each praying their own way for Logan's victory.

*****

Remy tossed on the bed his hands clutching at the bedding as he fought something in his sleep. Storm bent over him trying to calm his thrashing lest he hurt himself.

"Remy. love, I'm here." she said, her gentle tone tinged with worry. His hands let go the comforter and reached out to grasp her shoulders in a strong grip. Red and black eyes opened as a soul wrenching scream ripped from his lungs.

"NON!" He sat bolt up right and tossed his head. "LOGAN!" He fought to free himself from Storm's grasp. He stumbled from the bed, going to his knees as his injured leg buckled. The cry of pain was stifled as he pushed up and climbed to his feet.

" 'Ro, he can't do dis!" Remy pleaded and tried to moved past her. He could feel it all through their link, Logan's pain, his rage, his fear and his blinding desperation. "I can't lose him, Ro. Not when I jus got him." he begged his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Remy, you must calm down! Please, love, get back in the bed." she urged, trying to bring the boy back to the bed and keep him from what she knew would be a ghastly fight. Remy shook his head pushing at her hands.

"Non, Cherie, Remy can't do dat." he said and with deep regret, he turn to his sister and did something he had never done to her, he used his charm. He pushed her emotions with his gift, making her calm instead and gave her a sense of relaxation.

In a matter of seconds the Weather Goddess was placid as a spring day. With gentle hands, Remy eased her into the chair by the window and handed her a book.

"Read this Cherie, Remy be back soon." he whispered, the guilt in his voice almost enough to break her trance. He kissed her forehead as she smiled at him beatifically. With a heavy heart, Remy limped from the room and headed for the lift.

"Hope Stormy will for'give dis boy for trickin' her, but der ain't non help for it." he grumbled as he punched the button and headed back down.

He leaned on the wall panting with fear and trepidation. "Please, Logan, hang on." he whispered as the doors swished open and he moved down the hall.

"Don' let go, mon amore."


	16. Chapter 16

Beast was beside himself with upset as they watched the fight rage all over the room. Both ferals having the ability to regenerate their injuries made the carnage go on and on. A sudden thought struck the doctor and he turned abruptly from the window.

"Bobby, I need you to help me." he said briskly as the Iceman looked up incredulously.

"Right now, Hank?" he asked and looked like he was going to refuse. The blue man turned back and nodded his big head.

"Yes, before it's too late." he said and the frosty mutant caught the unspoken implication.

"Oh, of course." Bobby said as he scurried after the doctor. Henry looked at Scott and Jean's curious faces. Jean picked up on the doctor's intent and her face smoothed.

"It must be quick, Hank, I'll help you too." she said slipping from Scott's side to leave with the two mutants. Scott got the information from Jean as they left. He moved back to the window and pressed his fists on the ledge.

"I hope it works." he muttered and then winced as Sabertooth laid Logan's belly open. In retaliation Logan ripped Creed's throat out. The floor of the Danger Room looked like a mass murder had taken place. Hank moved on swift feet down the hall.

"Jean, if you could go to the lab and get the analyzer ready. Bobby, I need you to get me the kit we put together." he said and nodded as they reached the split off between detention wing and the lab.

"I need to find something left behind of Creed." he said and they parted ways. Remy leaned against the lift wall still panting. He could feel a sticky sensation on his leg, telling him that he'd popped at least two stitches.

"Please, Logan, hang on." he whispered as the whiplash of pain reached him through the link. The lift pinged and Remy gathered his strength. Pushing off the wall he limped forward toward the doors of the Danger Room. His lanky body taut with pain and tension, all he could think was he needed to protect his lover from the monster that had haunted them both for far too long.

In the cell, Hank leaned over the cot searching for any physical evidence left behind by Victor. He felt a rush as he found a section of the pillow with several blonde hairs. Bobby came sliding into the cell with the brand new crime scene kit they had assembled after Logan's attack in Maine.

Pulling out the tools, he collected the hairs and then did a quick check to see if there was more. Once he was satisfied they rushed it back to the lab.

Jean was standing at the Shi'aar genetics analyzer. She had loaded Logan's DNA into the database. They prepared the hairs to extract Creed's DNA sequence so they could compare it to Logan's. Holding his breath Henry put the sample into the machine and looked at the other two hopeful faces.

"I pray this will settle the matter." he said and closed the lid.

Remy walked to the door of the Danger Room and cursed as the screen flash that the room had been locked down and only Scott, Logan or Xavier could bypass it. Shaking his head Remy went to work.

"Nev'a underest'mate dis t'ief." he said as he hacked into the Danger Room's controls. In a matter of minutes he had gotten through and overrode the lock out.

In the control room Scott took notice of the sudden alarm that beeped behind him. Going to the panel he searched for the source.

"Damn Cajun!" he cursed and pushed away from the controls as he dashed from the room.

Taking the stairs instead of the lift, Scott did his best to reach the Danger Room before Remy hacked his way in.

"I swear to God, Remy, if you do not get away from that door I'm going to make you regret it for the next year with 5am training." he shouted as he rounded the corner and could see the Cajun trying to hack faster then Cyclops could run.

"Sorry Scotty, but dis be somfin' dis Cajun's gots ta do." he said finishing his line of code and the door swished open.

The boy stepped into the room and then closed the door behind him. The code he had put in effectively locked the leader out. It was going to take Scott time to back hack the mess Remy had made. By then, The Thief would have what he needed to do done. Cursing again Scott turned his body to run back the other direction. Slapping the com on his shoulder he puffed out his orders.

"X-Men on alert, Remy has hacked into the Danger Room and is alone with the ferals."

As soon as Remy stepped into the room both men froze. The air conditioning wafting the boy's potent scent right to them. Logan's blue eyes were rimmed in gold as he looked to his lover with outrage on his face. Creed looked at the boy and smiled dirtily.

"Come ta play, Swamp Rat?" he growled and licked the blood from his lips. Logan moved to put himself between the thief and the feral

"Ya take one fuckin' step toward him, Creed, and I'll cut off yer cock an' shove it down yer throat." he snarled and then glanced back at the boy.

"Git outta here, Remy." he snapped. The Cajun shook his head as he limped forward.

"Non, Cher, can't do dat." he said and the pink light began to flicker about his fingers. "Remy gots a score ta settle." Logan shook his head.

"No, Rems, I can't let ya do this." he said again and Remy spared his lover a small sad smile.

"Love you, Cher." he said and hit the feral with an empathic bolt. Logan went down to his knees clutching his head in pain. Remy moved forward another step, Creed's eyes not missing the boy's stiff movements and scenting pain on him as well.

"That wasn't smart, Swamp Rat." he said waving a clawed hand at the crumpled Wolverine.

"But ya never were too smart were ya?" He moved to stalk toward Remy. The boy stood his ground, not flinching or moving to get away.

"Come on, ya mangy bastard, Gambit got somet'ing fer ya." he drawled and waited until the hulking man reached out to grab the thief by his throat and lift him off his feet.

In the control room the others were going crazy, why Remy had done this was lost to their understanding. Scott shouted for quiet as he tried to get back into the computers that Remy had locked him out of.

"Just be quiet, I am doing this as fast as I can." he grunted his fingers flying over the keys. Remy's red and black eyes held Creed's as the feral began to squeeze the air out of him. His pale face though flushed from lack of oxygen seemed to be serene.

"Ya never did listen ta Essex when he tol'bout what Remy could do if'n pushed far enough did ya, Chat?" he grunted out as he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of Creed's head.

"If'n ya had you'd know dat it ain't dat Remy can't charge organic material... it's jus dat it takes all he has ta do it."

His teeth bared in pain as he pushed all the energy he had in his lithe body into the charge. Victor's head began to tingle as the pink light suffused his cells. Letting the Cajun's throat go didn't dislodge the boy's grip on his head.

With a dark and vengeful look the thief jumped back, his leg buckling under him as he landed. Creed looked outraged as the tingling turned to burning and then his eyes grew wide.

"You bitch." he sneered just before his head exploded like an over ripe melon all over the room. Splats of tissue and blood landing on the Cajun's blocking arm.

"Merde, dat's fuckin' gross." he said in disgust as the feral's headless body fell with a thud. Turning to his crouching lover, Remy sent out soothing and comfort before all his energy was sapped.

Just as Victor's body landed, three things happened simultaneously.

Hank got the results, Logan and Victor were indeed brothers.

Scott got through the code and regained control of the computers.

Remy collapsed in a heap, his body ice cold from the tremendous charge.

Scott looked at the results of the battle and Remy's revenge.

"Well fuck." he muttered before moving to leave the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Logan sat in the extremely uncomfortable plastic chair and stared at the unconscious form of his lover. Remy lay in a coma for the past two weeks. Logan had hardly left the lab. Something unknown for him, ever.

Hank stood at the door to Remy's room, watching the feral mutant. His tender heart ached for his friend. It was very apparent how much Logan felt for the Cajun thief. He wished he had more of an answer to the burning question.

'When would Remy wake?'

Hank didn't know and it pained him to say it over and over. He sighed as he turned from the room and headed back to his office.

Logan had been aware of Henry observing him but he really didn't care. Let 'em all come and stare, he couldn't be bothered. All that mattered to him was the lanky boy on the bed who had risked everything to save their lives, to save the precious thing growing between them.

Leaning forward, Logan reached out and clasped the cold hand then gave it a little squeeze. He missed the ever present warmth that came with the boy's charge power. Without it Remy's fingers were chilled and still.

Logan had been sitting and talking to the unconscious boy, trying to talk him into waking up. He would give anything to see those beautiful alien eyes open and look at him, no matter what emotion they reflected back. As long as it was his Remy looking at him.

"Come on, Darlin'. I know yer just fakin', yer tryin' to avoid the ass chewin' ya know I'm gonna give ya for this stunt." he groused hoping the boy could hear him and rise to the bait. He wanted Remy to fight.

The hiss of the respirator was the only answer he got. There was a thickness in the feral's throat. The chemical scent of the lab mixed with the washed out state of the boy's own scent made Logan's head hurt.

"Rems, ya gotta wake up." he rasped in a low tone. "Ya can't leave me now, not when I just got ya." he reasoned with the silent figure.

In the aftermath of the event, there had been some chaos. Scott barking orders for everyone to give Remy room and keep an eye on Creed's body. That is, until it was determined that Remy had indeed killed Creed. The fact in and of it's self was stunning.

Once Logan had roused from the empathy bolt Remy had given him, he was 'pissed'. Then his eyes fell on the crumpled figure the others were hovering around.

"Rems?" He choked out trying to push though the team. "MOVE!" His shout made several people jump back as he went to his knees, gathering Rem's cold body into his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he demanded.

Hank arrived with his medbag and a piece of paper. He shoved the paper into Logan's hand before turning to care for the boy. He spoke while checking Remy's vitals.

"Read it Logan, it's 99.9% accurate. And it explains some things as well." He said gasping at the coldness of Remy's skin.

A confused and angry expression on his face, Logan read the paper three times before clutching it in his closed fist. He still couldn't believe it. He and Victor were brothers.

What a revolting development.

He couldn't be bothered to find it anything more then unfortunate and irritating. Creed was dead now, maybe Logan had dodged the insanity that infected his half brother. He was more concerned with Remy's condition, the boy had achieved something they thought was impossible.

Blowing Creed's head off had silenced him at last. It supported Hank's theory about regenerative feral mutants. The fantastical healing was controlled by the hypothalamus gland in the brain. Destroy the gland and no more healing.

The thought had made Logan rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. Shaking the feeling off he returned his focus on Remy. Hank looked worried, Logan felt the hair on the back of his neck raise.

"The size of the charge our Cajun has used to kill the creep, er your brother, has drained the young man of almost all his life force." Henry said his voice wavering in worry. "I need him in the lab now!" He snapped as Bobby arrived with the gurney.

Once Hank got Remy back to the lab, he had thrown them all out, except for Jean. He needed her to assist him. The rest of the team gathered in the hall waiting and pacing and praying.

Logan's keen hearing had caught the conversation through the door and the distress both Henry and Jean were trying to hide. He nearly tore the doors open when he hear Hank demand the crash cart from Jean. It took Scott, Bobby and Rogue to hold him back.

The boy's heart stopped twice and the determined pair brought him back both times. Logan had finally slumped to the floor, his back to the door as he covered his head with his hands. He was feeling so many things and all he could think was, Remy couldn't leave him.

He. Couldn't. Die. Now.

Luckily the blue furred doctor had the same focus and he fought to keep the boy with them until his vitals evened out. Mopping his brow with a handkerchief, he had motioned for Logan to come in and see Remy.

"It was very close, Logan." he said softly, his large eyes full of sympathy for the feral. "There is much I don't know yet." He rattled off what he did know.

Remy was in a coma, his vitals were weak but stable. He had no idea how long the boy would stay in the coma. He was monitoring Remy's brain activity to keep an eye out for any lasting damage. He was doing all he could for the Cajun.

It had been hellish and terrifying for Logan to sit there that first night, begging the boy to wake up, hoping every imagined twitch was a sign he was going to. The one reason he refused to leave Remy's side, he could still feel the link. The empathic link was quite but present. Logan hoped against hope.

Now, two weeks later, the kid still hadn't moved. Though his brain waves were still normal and active, the Cajun just didn't move or respond or even breathe for himself. It was breaking the feral's heart to see his beautiful boy looking so frail and broken.

Remy wasn't frail, he wasn't weak! He was fierce and cocky and sharp and breathtaking and dangerous. When his temper was up the fire flashed in his exotic eyes in such a way that even Logan and Colossus took a step back.

Logan could not accept that this was how his Remy was going out, no fucking way.

Nor could he let the boy go, not after giving him his heart and hoping the skittish Cajun would someday would do the same.

Resting his head on the bed next to Remy's hip, Logan let out a dry rough sound, it could have been a sob.

"Baby, I can't take this, ya got ta wake up. Ro's moping around makin' the days all gray and gloomy. Bobby's not even considering playing any pranks, Hank's worried sick, I think he's shedding. Jean's tense and sharp as a tack. Don't even get me started on Scooter." He felt all the emotions he had been keeping in check now bubbling to the surface. His control faltered and the emotional onslaught poured down the long silent link he still had with the boy.

As the feral lay there wishing and hurting and longing, there was a shift in the tempo of the heart monitor. The pace was increasing. Logan's head came up slowly. His sharp eyes narrowed on the machine and he turned to look at Remy.

"Rem?" he gasped out and got up to lean over the boy. "Baby, can ya hear me?" he asked, the hope and building joy at the thought of Remy waking spread out from the feral. The cold fingers in his grasp twitched and then closed over his own thick digits.

"HANK!" he bellowed and sat on the edge of the bed. Still holding Remy's hand, he began to stroke the boy's face with the other.

"Come on, darlin." he coaxed. Beast came skittering into the room, a panicked look on his furry face.

"What happened?" he gasped and crossed to the bed.

"I think he's wakin' up." Logan barked out. "The heartbeat is getting faster and he squeezed my hand." Logan turned back to Remy and continued talking and yes, even praying.

After almost ten minutes of Logan urging and Hank checking everything he could, Remy's lashes fluttered on his cheeks. There was a soft groan and the hand in Logan's grasp clenched. The wane but still handsome face creased.

"Merde! Wh'a headache!" the Cajun drawl came out scratchy and dry. The exquisite eyes opened and tried to focus on the faces looming over him. The light in the room caused him to gasp in pain and scrunch them closed again.

"Too brigh'." he bitched and Hank made a dismayed sound.

"Oh My, I am very sorry, Remy." he said and quickly turned them down.

When the lighting changed, the Cajun slowly opened his eyes again and blinked a few times.

"Cher, is dat you?" he asked reaching out to lay his cool palm on the scruffy cheek.

"Yeah darlin', it's me." Logan said, a smile so wide on his craggy face. "Bout damn time ya woke up, Cajun." he groused and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the dry but warm lips. Remy sighed into the chaste kiss and blinked up at Logan some more.

"You all worked up, could feel you spinning out, me. S'what called Remy back." he said his vision clearing and giving him a better view of his lover. "Cher, you look like shit." he said and smirked a little.

"Well, maybe that's cuz I been sitin' here waitin' for a brat of a thief to wake the fuck up." Logan replied with good natured amusement in his tone.

Their banter was broken up by Henry insisting on checking Remy out. He gently waved the feral toward the door.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I check him over?" he suggested genially. "I am sure we would all appreciate a change in aroma." he chuckled as the feral flipped him off but nodded. Logan leaned over the boy once more and kissed him again.

"I'll be back in ten, ya behave for Hank." he said tenderly and then moved toward the hall.

Ten minutes to the second later, Logan, now clean and changed, returned with some clothing for Remy. He hoped Hank would say the boy was fine and could leave the med lab.

He smiled wide at the sight of his boy sitting up in the bed. Remy had a long suffering look on his face as Henry was giving instructions while taking a blood sample. If there was anything the Cajun hated more then giving blood, Logan didn't know what it was.

He set the clothing on the foot of the bed and moved to take his lover's hand.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked bringing the long digits up so he could stroke his thumb across them. Hank chuckled and shook his head.

"My stars, you both are very impatient." he said teasing his friends. He made a show of taking his time to check Remy's pulse and taking off his glasses to clean them on his lab coat. Logan growled in his throat making Henry chuckle.

"Remy seems to be doing very well. There is a little muscle weakening from the stasis he has been in during the coma but his vitals are great and his responses are spot on. Oh and that nasty injury to his leg is just about healed up." he smiled with lots of white teeth making the lovers snicker.

"So, he can leave the lab then." Logan said and reached for the clothing. Remy smiled at the thoughtfulness of his lover and swallowed the strong emotions trying to swamp him.

"Yes, but he is still on sick leave, off duty, no missions and he needs to get 'some' exercise. MILD exercise." He emphasized wagging his finger at the both of them. "Slow and easy stretching and light cardio at first but gradually working back up to his normal state." he cautioned, the 'no sex' implication clear in his tone and expression.

"And you, my Cajun friend, need to eat more calories. Your body burns them up faster then even Bobby or Scott's does and if you do not supply it enough it starts feeding on your muscles. Eat, exercise and get plenty of sleep. I think you will be right as rain in a month." Henry said and grinned in true relief that Remy had made it back so well.

"Tanks, Henri." Remy said in a low voice. He smiled crookedly as Logan began to help him dress. "I tink you jus' gave Logan reason to be a mudder hen." He dramatically rolled his eyes as the feral glared up at him.

"I'll show ya mother hen, you little shit." he grumbled back but the twinkle in his blue eyes gave him away. He was far from grumpy, in fact, Logan couldn't think of a time he was happier.

When Remy realized that all Logan had brought him were his sleep pants and a tee shirt, he gave the feral a pointed look.

"How, Remy gonna go drinkn' in dis?" he sassed, trying to get a rise out of the burly man. He was projecting more energy then he really had but he was glad to be alive. He was glad to be awake with Logan at his side. Maybe, just maybe, Remy Lebeau was getting a break at last.

"Ya ain't goin drinkin' any time soon, so shut it, Cajun." Logan answered and shifted to give Remy his shoulder to lean on as they moved toward the door.

"Thanks, Blue. Hope we don't have to visit again soon, no offense." Logan said as his arm wrapped around his boy's slim waist and they limped out of the lab.

"None taken, my friends. Be well." Hank said and sat down in his rolly chair with a whoosh of breath. Prisms of color danced in his vision as grateful tears pricked his eyes. Hank never liked getting that close to losing a friend and team mate but he didn't think he could have taken losing Remy when they had really just gotten him back.

Shaking off the moment of emotion, he wiped his eyes and turned to call Scott and update the team leader on the Cajun's recovery.

****

It took another two weeks of rest and simple exercise before Remy could put his foot down and tell Logan to back off and stop smothering him. He was frustrated that Logan was steadfast to Hank's orders and refused the thief's advances, despite the boy's assurances that he was 'fine'.

The feral had been stuck to the boy like glue, hovering, nagging and no sex having glue. The only exception was one mission he had to run. Logan made Beast swear not to let the slippery Cajun out of his sight until he returned.

Connard.

Finally Remy had convinced the feral that he could get around on his own and his agility had returned to full strength. First chance he got, Remy escaped to the roof.

The sun was slipping over the horizon as Remy sat on the roof of Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters. He blew long streams of smoke out and relished the buzz he felt. He had been restricted while under Logan's care, hypocrite, so now Remy got a little head rush when he drew the smoke in.

The slates under him were still warm from the last of the pleasant and sunny day. Autumn was finally taking a firm hold on Westchester. He wrapped his duster around his knees as he hugged them to his chest. He could still feel a little pull in the healed muscles of his leg but it was a pleasant pull of strengthening not pain.

He flicked the spent smoke away, letting it explode with a sense of satisfaction. His charge had been weak at first, hard to make things explode after expending his gift in such concentration.

The long conversation he and Logan had about Victor had been hard. Remy had some guilt over killing his lover's brother but as Logan pointed out. Creed was an insane piece of shit who would only have continued to kill, rape and maim his guts out until someone else figured out how to put him down. Logan held no blame toward Remy for what he did. Sighing deeply, Remy let the last of that go, if his lover wouldn't hold it against him then why should he?

He heard a thump and a slight grunt behind him. His head came up and a smirk twisted his lips. He wondered how long it would take the hovering feral to find him. He hoped the fact that he had found his way up here all on his own would finally break the no sex rule in Logan's head. Logan pulled himself through the trap door and climbed out on to the slates.

"Ya know we got a perfectly good balcony on this side of the Mansion?" he complained as he walked carefully to the Cajun. He took a seat behind Remy, parting his legs to fit the slender thief between them and pull that lanky form into his arms.

"Then again..." he said, his breath warm against the boy's neck. "Can see why ya might like this view." he conceded the point as the skyline of fiery reds and oranges stretched out before them. At the edges of the riot of color, the twilight was creeping in. Deep indigo reached it's tendrils toward the setting sun like swirls of paint.

Remy leaned back against Logan's warmth and the solid support of his barrel chest. Letting his head rest back on his lover's shoulder Remy made a sound of agreement and reached to twine their fingers together.

"Dis be da best place to watch the sun no matter what time it be, but tink sunset be da most beautiful." the boy murmured and turned his face to nuzzle Logan's neck and breathe in his beloved's scent. "Spent most of da time you were gone up here, me." he confessed. "Missed you, cher. Couldn't let you go."

Logan sucked in a deep breath and kissed the sweet scented skin beneath his lips.

"I'm sorry, darlin." His deep voice pitched just for his lover. "Never wanted to make ya grieve for me." They fell quiet as the emotions swelled between them.

They sat in silence watching the last of the light fade. The pair had an uncanny comfort with each other, sometimes they just didn't have to talk.

When the shadows got long and the chill settled in making Remy shiver, the pair made their way back inside. Opting for foraging in the pantry rather then going out to eat, they ambled down to the kitchen in an all around pleasant mood.

Chuckling and flirting as they rummaged, Remy managed to get a few gropes in that Logan didn't out right object to. Remy felt his hope surge.

After coming up with two roast beef sandwiches, the last bowl of Hank's famous chili and a purloined portion of rice pilaf Ro made, they topped their feast off with a six pack and absconded with the spoils to their new room.

Once it became clear that they were really a couple, not to be parted by short tempers or other's opinions, Charles had given them a suite instead of their single rooms. They now shared a bedroom (with their own balcony as Logan pointed out), living room, bathroom and small kitchenette. Though the kitchenette usually held beer, wine and junk food. Neither man ready for too domestic trappings.

Remy kicked the door closed behind them and then flopped onto the sofa with a grin. He tucked his feet under him as he waited for Logan to settle in.

Eating and watching the sports report, they teased and stole bites and kisses from each other while getting as close to snuggling as The Mighty Wolverine and Deadly Gambit could.

After their food was gone and the last of the beer was drained, Remy stood up and held out his hand to his lover.

"Come on, Cher. Got's an idea, me." he purred, wanting to tug his lover back toward their bedroom. Studying the lanky boy for a long moment, Logan let Remy think he was going to refuse again. When the boy's face began to fall slightly, he chuckled and let the Cajun pull him to his feet. Logan followed with a wicked smile.

"Think this might be an idea of yer's I like for once." he teased. Remy stuck out his tongue at Logan. "Don't stick it out unless ya mean ta use it, Cajun." he said when Remy responded with the childish gesture. Pushing Logan down on the bed, Remy cocked a brow.

"Who says Remy don't mean it?" he asked and pulled his shirt over his shoulders. He tossed the garment away and moved on to his belt buckle. His red and black gaze never leaving his lover's face. Logan licked his lips and tucked his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, think I could get used ta this." he leered as the jeans slipped off the narrow hips and pooled around the Cajun's ankles. Remy snorted as he stepped out of the jeans and crawled up on the bed. Now nude, he climbed up his lover's muscular form until he reached his target.

The kiss was deep and wet. He tucked his fingers into the scruffy sideburns and hung on. Logan's arms came up to wrap around Remy's waist pulling the boy against him. The contrast of Logan's jeans against his tender parts made Remy moan into his lover's mouth.

"Wearin' too many clothes, bebe." Remy said as Logan's kisses trailed down the column of his throat. He untangled his hands long enough to work on Logan's belt.

"Dis be only part of de plan." he said with a slight breathy sound in his voice. Logan's mouth was working on his collarbone with bites and kisses that robbed Remy of his higher brain functions.

Stopping at the hitch in his boy's breath, Logan pushed Remy up and quickly tugged off his own clothing. Once his tanned and furry flesh was bare, he pulled the Cajun back into his arms. Rolling them until Remy was under him, Logan grasped the thief's hands and pressed them against the bedding.

"Darlin, ya have no idea how glad I am that yer here with me and yer not hurtin no more." he spoke in a gentle tone he only used with his Cajun. Not even the women of his past had reached this most tender part of Logan.

He didn't know how or what about the boy had gotten so far under his armor. Maybe it was the way Remy had risked his own life to bring the feral back from his insanity and certain painful death or maybe it was his independence that often got him into trouble that sparked the need to protect him in Logan. Whatever it was, it made Logan's primal instincts roar and flex.

Remy felt the emotions pulsing down their link and he flushed happily.

"Remy can feel it, cher. D'ers nothin' dat could keep dis t'ief from you, Logan." he said his eyes searching the ruggedly handsome face above him. "You remember dat, if nutin' else. Remy always come to you. If der be a breath left in dis body, I'll find you." he promised and Logan felt his heart squeeze at the vow.

"I'll hold ya to that, darlin." Logan said with a husky voice. "Yer my mate, and I ain't given up on you, ever." He kissed the sensual lips, delving deep, reeling with the taste and smell of his lover.

Shifting to rub against all of Logan's body, Remy made a low sound that sent shivers though the feral. One long leg hooked around his hip as they ground against each other.

Logan let go one of Remy's hands to reach down between them and wrapped his thick fingers around both their lengths. Stroking them both at the same time, he breathed deep the scent of their arousal and his eyes flickered gold and blue.

Mouths and hands mapped out the dips and valleys of both bodies. Soft gasps and moans filled the still room around them. Remy, long denyed this, was fast approching his climax. Tisking, Logan shook his head.

"Not yet, darlin'. Not by a long shot." he scolded with a wide grin. Remy groaned.

Logan let go and brought his fingertips down the back of Remy's upturned thigh. Tickling and teasing the smooth skin as he inched closer to the tight flesh of his lover's entrance.

Remy arched off the bed when the digits brushed the quivering bud of nerves. His eyes were dark and hooded as he looked up at Logan.

"Want to ride you, Cher." he whispered. The words went right to Logan's groin making his considerable length twitch in anticipation. "Roll over, bebe." he said and pushed at Logan's shoulder.

The burly mutant complied, allowing his slender lover to position him as he pleased. Letting his hands run over Logan's frame, Remy straddled his lover's hips and blazed a trail down his chest with sucking wet kisses.

When the Cajun's mouth engulfed his throbbing cock, Logan gave a deep throated growl. One hand fisted in the copper silk of Remy's head, holding him to the task. The thief was only too happy to oblige, bobbing his head to take as much of Logan's cock down his throat as he could. Humming in his pleasure, Remy pressed his fingers to the taut abdomen, rubbing little circles into the rippling muscles.

When Logan's hips began to buck, Remy drew back. Logan groaned at the loss of that sweet mouth on his shaft.

"Shhhh...s'ok bebe, Remy gonna make you feel so good inna minute." he murmured. Reaching for the bottle on the night stand, Remy poured some of the cool gel on his fingers. Rubbing them together, he warmed it slowly.

Logan growled deep in his chest. Remy licked his lips slowly, flashing the pink tongue for a second.

Locking eyes with his lover, the boy leaned forward, bracing his dry hand on Logan's broad chest. He lifted his hips and reached back to prepare himself to receive his lover into his body.

The demon eyes scrunched shut as he pressed into the tightness. Hissing at the pull of tight flesh, Remy shifted and forced himself to adjust. Logan watch the display with fire in his blue eyes. Remy was the most sensual and erotic lover he'd ever had. And watching the boy slick himself for Logan's cock did things to the feral that defied description.

When the Cajun deemed he was ready enough, he brought his still slick fingers to Logan's heated and weeping erection. Spreading the remaining gel over the shaft, he leaned down to suck a wet kiss from Logan's mouth. Moving his body up and forward, he lined them up. Breaking the kiss, Remy looked down at Logan and held his breath.

As the boy shifted back to sheath Logan's length in his body, the feral watch the beautiful face curtained by the long ruddy locks. This moment was the most exquisite, the most feeling. That moment when they joined physically. When Remy's body resisted and then with a moan, gave way to Logan's.

Hilted in the slender body as deep as he could go, Logan let out a long breathy moan. Grasping Remy's hips in a vice like grip to keep the boy still, Logan had to breathe through the instant urge to cum.

His boy was so tight, so hot and pulsed with every heartbeat. The connection was raw and open, it took them both by surprise.

Remy's long back arched as he felt the thickness split him open and leave him breathless. Waiting, adjusting and breathing, the boy opened his eyes to catch his lover's gaze.

Without a word Remy began to rock.

Narrow hips rolling slowly at first, drawing Logan out of him just a little at a time, only to push him back in over and over. The sensations making them both groan and pant. Palms pressed flat against Logan's chest, Remy let his head fall back as he picked up the pace. Soon the boy was bucking against the feral's hips with such force that the slapping of skin was drowning out their moans.

"Uh uh uh, Cher, so deep, so good..." Remy babbled as he tossed his hair back, fingers digging into Logan's shoulder as if he might fall off. Logan couldn't form coherent words, all he could do was grunt and buck his hips. His hands cupping the rounded ass in a hard grip as he thrust ever deeper into his boy.

When Remy arched back again, baring his long white throat, the pose made the beast within him roar and demand to claim. Logan couldn't take it anymore.

Rolling them again, he pressed Remy's back to the mattress. The shift in position and angle made the thief cry out as Logan's cock drove into the sweet spot. Clinging to Logan and letting his lover manhandle him, the Cajun lost himself in the pleasure. Logan lifted one of Remy's long legs over his shoulder while the other wrapped tight around his waist.

Watching himself disappear into the tight body below him was driving Logan to the peak. Wrapping his hand around the Cajun's neglected cock, he jerked firmly on the engorged flesh, in sync with his deep thrusts.

"Cum for me, baby." he growled, his hips snapped fast, making Remy claw the bedding and bow up off the bed. There was a heart-stopping moment and the red and black eyes opened looking right into Logan's soul.

"I love you, Logan." Remy gasped as he tumbled headlong into his climax. The way his lover's body clamped down around him drew Logan's lungs tight. The words the boy surrendered coupled with the emotions Logan could feel made the feral's throat tight and thick. He wanted to close his eyes but he didn't want to miss a second of the beauty beneath him.

Watching Remy cum was like nothing else. Not to mention sharing the sensations with his empath. When the boy's body gave forth his heat in splashes between their bellies, Logan let go the softening length and grasped the boy's hips.

Lowering his head to take the gasping lips, he thrust hard and fast. The force of his thrusts making the limp Cajun's body jerk with each plunge. It didn't take long before Logan's grip tightened to painful and his hips shunted hard and deep. With a horse shout, he spilled himself deep inside his mate as the colors exploded behind his eyes.

Bracing his arms on the bed, Logan panted through his bliss and slowly blinked his vision back. Looking at the fucked out thief below him, Logan felt the love and connection wrap around the both of them like a warm cocoon.

"Love ya too, Rems." he said in a husky voice. "Always." He pulled from his lover's body slowly and slumped to the bed. When Remy curled up against him, he wrapped the boy in his arms nuzzling into the damp hair where Remy's scent was strongest.

Spreading his long fingered hand on Logan's chest, Remy watched his profile for a while and then tapped his lover on the chin. Logan cracked one eye and looked at the boy.

"Yeah?" he asked his voice sleepy and thick. Remy smiled wickedly and his eyes glittered.

"Can we go drinkin now?" he asked his voice sounding innocent and guileless. Logan's brows rose. Remy's grin grew.

"Since Remy well 'nough for you to fuck 'em t'rough da bed, he got to be well 'nough for drinkin." he reasoned. Logan's arms tightened around his thief as he laughed.

"Guess ya got me there, Cajun." he said and kissed the boy sweetly.

"Naw, Cher. Remy got you right here. Where you belong." he said and Logan nodded his head.

"Where we both belong." He agreed.

The night moved on as warm in their bed, The Wolverine and Gambit snuggled close, secure in their love.

And it was enough.

The End

Feedback is loved, let me know what you thought.


End file.
